ALWAYS DELIVERED
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Saat ada kegiatan rutin perkemahan oleh Sekolah Menengah Atas Kota Konoha sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang sangat menghebohkan. Mari-mari mampir sini :)
1. Chapter 1

My second Fiction

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih untuk yang sudah review di fic pertama saya, **Kori Cally** dan **Gula Manis Disemutin**. Untuk cerita tersebut saya belum berencana membuat sequel, tapi akan dipertimbangkan hee.

Ini cerita multichaps saya. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari film STORKS, ada yang sudah menonton? Judul juga saya ambil dari _quote_ di film tersebut. Semoga menghibur.

Silakan tinggalkan review, flame boleh asalkan beralasan logis. Terimakasih.

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Malam ini di salah satu kawasan hutan wisata, sebelah barat kota Konoha, terdengar hiruk pikuk dan setelah diperhatikan lebih dekat ternyata ada sekumpulan manusia duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Ada yang sedang bernyanyi gembira sembari menari-nari, ada yang sedang mengiringi nyanyian tersebut dengan instrumen musik berdawai, sebut saja GITAR, ada yang hanya bersenda gurau bahkan ada yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Mereka semua tampak menikmati kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari (atau mereka sengaja melupakan), di tempat yang cukup jauh dari mereka berada, sepasang remaja sedang berjalan pelan hanya bersenjatakan senter kecil di kegelapan malam dan suasana mencekam di tengah hutan. Satu remaja berjalan di depan, rambut kuningnya sebagian tertutup topi rajutan berwarna jingga, lehernya berbalut syal lurik jingga-hitam, jaket berwarna senada dengan topi menutup tubuhnya rapat. Sambil memegang senter di tangan kanannya, pemuda ini menyipitkan mata untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih tajam akan keadaan di depannya.

Sementara itu, di belakang si pemuda, melangkah seorang gadis remaja (remaji bukan ya?). Topi rajut berwarna putih menutupi kepalanya hingga ke bawah telinga, membiarkan sisa rambut indigonya yang panjang menjuntai hampir mencapai pinggang. Sweater berwarna ungu pudar membalut tubuhnya dengan pas sehingga menimbulkan lekuk yang sempurna di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tangan kanan terulur ke depan, menarik jaket jingga si pemuda di depannya, dan tangan kiri meremas bagian atas sweaternya. Terlihat jelas gadis ini sedang panik dan ketakutan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sang gadis mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya sambil sesekali menoleh ke kiri atau kanan.

"Na-Naruto kun.. A-aku takut.." ucap sang gadis kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Sabar ya Hinata, semoga ini benar jalan menuju perkemahan kita. Aduhhh gelap sekali, untung tidak hujan ya, kalau sampai hujan turun wahhh lengkap sudah kesialan kita hari ini" si pemuda-Naruto- mengerang frustasi.

Entah hari ini memang hari sial mereka berdua atau Naturo manusia yang seperti si Pahit Lidah, selesai Naruto berucap seperti itu, tiba-tiba petir menggelegar bak membelah langit malam. Hujan turun deras bagaikan ditumpahkan dari ember bernama langit. Kedua remaja itu hanya bisa cengo sesaat sebelum...

"ARRRGGHHH.. apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih?"

"Kyaaaaa..."

Tak ayal kedua remaja itu mulai berlari panik mencari tempat berteduh. Tepatnya Naruto yang mencari dan Hinata mengikuti. Selang beberapa lama mereka melihat sebuah bangunan tua, meski hanya sepetak dan tampak mengerikan, mereka berlari menuju bangunan itu.

"Hahh haah hahh.. deras sekali hujannya, mari kita berteduh di sini saja Hinata." Ujar Naruto terengah-engah.

"Ha-hai Na-ruto kun" sahut Hinata sambil mendudukkan diri di pelataran bangunan yang tertutup atap asbes.

Keduanya mulai mengistirahatkan badan yang kelelahan setelah berlari-lari. Hinata sibuk memeras topi, rambut dan bajunya untuk mengeluarkan air sedangkan Naruto mengintip jendela bangunan tersebut sambil mengarahkan senternya ke dalam.

"Hinata, aku akan berkeliling sebentar, siapa tahu ada pintu masuk ke bangunan ini, lumayan untuk melindungi kita sampai hujan reda"

"Ta-tapi.. "

"Tenang saja, kau lihat sendiri kan? Bangunan ini hanya sepetak, tidak sampai satu menit aku pasti sudah kembali. Kau tunggu saja di sini ya."

"Ha-hai"

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengitari bangunan tua itu, sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk terdiam sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, menggosok-gosoknya untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada tangannya tersebut. Dalam hati ia menyesal mengapa ia begitu bermasalah dengan arah dan mengapa ia harus sekelompok dengan Naruto, pemuda yang sama saja bermasalah dengan arah (baca : buta arah), dalam kegiatan Titi Jejak yang merupakan bagian dari berbagai kegiatan perkemahan sekolah mereka. Salahkan saja kertas undian itu! Atau Kakashi sensei yang mengambil undiannya! Tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai isi tas di depannya, mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral, membuka tutupnya dan mulai meminumnya.

Angin malam yang dingin terasa sedikit membelai wajah ayu-tapi sendu-nya. Kelopak matanya perlahan mulai menurun. Lambat laun benar-benar tertutup seiring dengan jatuhnya wajah sang gadis ke bagian atas tas punggung yang sedang dipeluknya erat.

"...ta.. Hinata.." samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang di dekat telinganya.

"Mmm.." perlahan kelopak mata Hinata membuka, memperlihatkan manik _pearl_ sang gadis.

"Kau ketiduran ya? Kita masuk ke bangunan ini aja yuk. Aku sudah menemukan pintu masuknya tadi" ujar Naruto.

"Ha-hai.."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju pintu bangunan. Tangan Naruto meraih pegangan pintu dan mulai membukanya setelah menghela nafas sejenak. Seolah-olah pintu itu adalah pintu ajaib yang di dalamnya tersimpan hadiah-hadiah menarik (jadi inget salah satu acara kuis). Mereka memasuki ruangan yang gelap tersebut dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Ruangan itu benar-benar gelap karena tidak ada satupun sumber cahaya yang menerangi. Meraba-raba dinding di sisi kirinya, Naruto mulai melangkah masuk, diikuti Hinata yang mencengkeram erat bagian belakang jaketnya.

Setelah dirasa menemukan tempat yang nyaman, mereka berdua pun mendudukkan diri.

"Nah, istirahatlah Hinata. Di dalam sini akan aman. Yosh! Ayo kita tidur bersamaaa!" seru Naruto bersemangat tanpa sadar bahwa ucapannya membuat gadis di depannya memerah.

"ba-baka!" gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil berdebar-debar.

Tak lama keduanya larut dalam mimpi masing-masing. Kepenatan setelah setengah hari mengikuti kegiatan Titi Jejak dan selebihnya berusaha mencari jalan kehidupan (baca : kesasar) membuat keduanya cepat sekali menutup mata.

Hening... hanya sesekali terdengar dengkuran Naruto. Oh ya, jangan membayangkan bahwa mereka berdua akan tidur berpelukan, seperti yang biasa terjadi dalam cerita komik serial cantik. Tidak. Naruto tidur telentang sementara Hinata berjarak satu meter darinya tertidur dengan posisi _mlungker_ (bahasa Jawa ini, bayangkan saja seperti kaki seribu ketika disentuh).

"Oweeekkkkkkkkkkk... oooweeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara merdu (?) yang mengejutkan. Sontak sepasang remaja tadi terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Sambil gelagapan Naruto yang sudah meraih senter kecilnya, berusaha mencari-cari sumber suara berisik tersebut dan mengarahkan senternya ke depan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya membatu.

"Oweeeeeeekkkkkkk..."

"Suara apa itu? Seperti bayi menangis?" ujar Naruto

"Ba-bayi?" gumam Hinata sambil menajamkan penglihatannya. Mungkin kalau ini cerita salah satu komik kesukaannya, dia sudah mengaktifkan _byakugan_.

"oweeeeeeeekkk.."

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa.. bayi siapa ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Naruto memecah kegelapan malam.

Hinata yang terkejut berusaha mendekati Naruto.

"A-ada apa Na-naruto-kun?"

"Lihat Hinata!" seru si pemuda sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Ke-ranjang i-isi ba-bayi? Kenapa makin seperti sinetron sih nasibku" gumam Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya meraih makhluk mungil tersebut.

"oweeeekk..ooweeekkk..oo..hhmmmmhh" tangisan bayi itu terhenti ketika Hinata memasukkan ibu jari tangannya ke mulut sang bayi.

"Hi-hinata... apa yang harus kita la-lakukan?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

Saat Hinata mengangkat bayi itu, tampaklah selembar kertas lusuh di dalam keranjang tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Naruto pun mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya di bawah cahaya senter.

 **Dear Tatsu-chan,**

 **Maafkan kaachan, kaachan tidak bisa membawamu bersama kaachan.**

 **Semoga ada keajaiban untukmu Tatsu. Semoga Tuhan mengirim malaikat-malaikatnya untuk mengantarmu ke rumah keluarga kaachan.**

 **Wahai malaikat Tuhan tolonglah antarkan Tatsu ke Blok D di jalan Sakin, Sunagakure. Katakan pada ibuku untuk merawat cucunya ini.**

 **Terimakasih**.

And.. let's counting down..

3

.

.

2

.

"APAAAAAAAAA? " teriakan kedua remaja itu terdengar memekakkan telinga author.

Bersambung..


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks for **Kori Cally**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Selepas teriakan membahana itu mereka berdua terdiam, cengo tepatnya. Makhluk mungil yang masih digendong oleh Hinata semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang gadis, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan teriakan mereka berdua. Hinata yang pada dasarnya lemah lembut pun tersenyum melihat ulah si bayi. Perlahan jemari tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi halus sang bayi yang sudah tertidur. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan di depannya terpesona. Entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut Hinata, menampilkan wajah putih gadis itu, tatapan mata opalnya yang lembut, hidung mungil yang sedikit pesek, pipi tembam yang merona merah dan bibir _peach_ mungil yang sedang menggumamkan senandung nina bobo.

"Manis.." gumam Naruto lirih tanpa sadar. Lirih sih, tetapi karena di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan jarak mereka berdekatan, Hinata dapat mendengarnya.

BLUSSHHH

Merah di pipi Hinata semakin gelap. Tapi ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"A-apa Na-ruto kun?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Huh? Ah.. i-itu bayinya uda nggak nangis ya teehee" jawab Naruto gelagapan.

"Oh.."

"Jadi enaknya bagaimana ya Hinata? Bayi ini maksudnya?"

"Se-sepertinya kita harus me-memmbawanya bersama kita Naruto kun"

"Hahh? Dibawa kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke-ke perkemahan, nanti sa-sampai di sana ki-kita serahkan ke se-sensei kita"

""Iya sih, hanya saja kau kan tahu, kita sendiri masih tersesat Hinata"

DOEENGGGG

Hinata merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh.

"Ah.. iya ya" gumamnya.

"Kita pikirkan besok saja Hinata, sekarang bagaimana kalo kita tidur lagi? Aku masih ngantuk, hhooaaaammm" ucap Naruto sembari menguap. Dan belum sampai satu menit, suara dengkurannya sudah terdengar di ruangan itu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto kembali tidur. Hanya saja sekarang ia ubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, mendekap sang bayi dalam pelukannya, berharap sweaternya yang masih basah tidak membuat bayi itu kedinginan.

"Na-naruto kun, ba-bangun.." terdengar sayup-sayup suara Hinata membangunkan kawannya, tangannya bergerak-gerak menggoncang-goncang bahu Naruto.

"eengghh.. 5 menit lagi kaa-chan.." jawab Naruto yang masih belum sadar.

"Na-naruto kun, kita harus ce-cepat" Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah 10 menit lamanya ia berusaha membangunkan Naruto. Namun si "tersangka" belum juga mau menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Hinata membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan tidurnya. Tetapi bayi mungil di pangkuannya sudah terbangun dan menangis sejak jam tangan Hinata menunjukkan pukul 4. Hinata terpaksa memberi bayi itu air mineral yang ada dalam tas nya. Padahal ia tahu, bayi sebelum berumur 6 bulan hanya boleh mengonsumsi ASI. Popok bayi itu juga sudah Hinata lepas karena sudah penuh, dan ia hanya bisa menggantinya dengan handuk kecil bersih yang selalu ia bawa selama kegiatan perkemahan ini.

Oh jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa tahu segala sesuatu tentang bayi. Hinata kecil pernah membantu sang ayah mengasuh adik nya karena sang Ibu meninggal sesaat setelah adiknya lahir. Hingga sekarang sang adik sudah berumur 12 tahun pun Hinata lah yang mengurus segala keperluannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan, ia melakukannya dengan senang hati karena ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, Hanabi. Kebiasaan mengasuh sang adik membuatnya mulai menyukai dan penasaran dengan segala sesuatu tentang anak-anak. Segala hal mengenai anak-anak, termasuk bayi, dan segala tetek bengeknya ia pelajari sejak ia menginjak bangku SMA. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menjadi guru TK ketika ia besar nanti.

Sepertinya narasi author terlalu panjang sampai author lupa kalau Naruto belum bangun juga. Hinata yang sudah kesal, terpaksa menanggalkan ke-Hyuga-annya dan...

"NAAARUUTTOOOO BANGUUUNNN, ADA KEBAKARAAANNN!" teriaknya lantang tepat di telinga kiri Naruto.

Naruto? Tentu saja langsung berdiri, berlari-lari tidak jelas arahnya sambil berteriak

"Aakkhh kebakaraann.. air mana air?"

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menangkupkan tangan kanannya ke mulutnya, menahan tawanya. Cukup sekali saja ia bersikap "tidak hyuga". Naruto yang melihat Hinata terkikik hanya bisa bengong.

"Hi-hinata?" tanyanya. Dan segala pecahan nyawa dan kesadarannya perlahan mulai mengumpul.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

"Aahh Hinataaa kau menipuku? Teganya kauuuu" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Ahehehehe, maaf Na-naruto kun, ha-habisnya Naruto-kun nggak ba-bangun juga. I-ini sudah siang."

"Ahh benar juga, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Kau yakin akan membawa bayi ini Hinata?" tanyanya sambil mengernyit.

"Apa Naruto-kun te-tega meninggalkan ba-bayi ini di-sini?" sergah Hinata kesal.

"Teehee maaf Hinata, aku hanya tidak tega melihat Hinata membawa ransel di belakang dan bayi di depan."balas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata hanya bisa bengong sambil menggumam "ba-baka".

Akhirnya kedua remaja dan satu bayi itu meninggalkan bangunan tua tersebut. Langkah mereka tidak tergesa-gesa, namun sebenarnya di wajah kedua remaja itu tersirat keinginan untuk segera sampai ke perkemahan.

 _Meanwhile_ (ceilehhh)

Keributan besar terjadi di lokasi perkemahan SMA Kota Konoha. Hampir semua orang panik dan berlari-lari kesana kemari. Di antara beberapa orang itu, ada satu orang remaja berrambut coklat panjang dan bermata opal yang terlihat paling panik.

"Hinata benar-benar menghilang?" tanyanya marah kepada temannya berrambut seperti batok kelapa.

"Iya Neji, baru saja Sakura- _koi_ memberi tahu Shizune-sensei di tenda guru. Aku mendengarnya." Jawab Lee-nama pemuda batok itu- tersengal-sengal.

"Dan sepertinya dia tersesat saat acara Titi jejak itu, soalnya aku dengar dari Kiba kalau Naruto juga tidak ada" lanjutnya.

"A-apa? Dan kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari selama ini? Kemana saja teman-teman dan para sensei?"

"Mmm.. Semalam kita semua kan sedang api unggun Ji"

"IYAA.. MAKSUDKU BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN TIDAK ADA YANG MENYADARI KALAU MEREKA BERDUA TIDAK ADA? BAKAA!" teriak Neji frustasi.

"Kamu sendiri nggak nyadar mereka nggak ada Ji" tiba-tiba suara dingin seorang cewek menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Lah tenda kita kan jauh dari tenda mereka Temari, lagipula acara satu sekolah kenapa harus dipisahkan tenda senior dan junior sih? Jadi susah kan kalau mau mengawasi Hinata" jawab Neji mulai pasrah. Laki-laki tampan-kata Tenten dan beberapa juniornya- itu menghela nafas kasar sambil mendudukkan diri di alas tenda.

"Dasar siscomp" gerutu Temari tanpa sadar.

"Aku bukan siscomp.. Kau tidak bisa bayangkan seramnya paman Hiashi kalau sampai tahu Hinata menghilang" balas Neji.

Sedang asyiknya mereka berdebat, tiba-tiba masuklah seorang guru bermasker.

"Neji dan yang lain, kalian akan ikut membantu mencari Naruto dan Hinata atau tidak?"

"Sudah diputuskan akan mencari kemana sensei?" tanya Temari.

"Kiba mengatakan Akamaru mencium bau mereka, mungkin kita bisa melacak jejak mereka, kemana mereka pergi."

"Dan.. bagaimana Kiba bisa tahu kalau Akamaru mencium bau mereka?" tanya Lee –tidak penting-

"ITU TIDAK PENTING BAKA! Baiklah sensei, kami ikut" jawab Neji.

Seluruh siswa dan guru pun akhirnya berkumpul di tanah lapang di tengah-tengah perkemahan mereka. Kakashi selaku penanggungjawab kegiatan ini mulai membagi-bagi mereka ke dalam beberapa kelompok.

Bagaimana nasib Naruto dan Hinata? Semoga saja mereka segera bertemu dengan kawan-kawan dan guru mereka.

Bersambung...

 **Bagaimana chapter 2 ini? Masih** ** _flat_** **ya? Tadinya mau saya tamatkan dalam 2 chapter, tapi takutnya terlalu cepat alurnya.**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya, kritik, saran atau flame juga boleh. Asalkan ada alasan logis ya. Jaa ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Naruto dan Hinata mulai melangkah meninggalkan bangunan tempat mereka bermalam dan menemukan bayi. Matahari yang bersinar cerah pagi ini membantu memberikan penerangan dalam hutan yang lebat itu. Naruto melangkah di depan mendahului Hinata yang sedang menggendong sang bayi.

Setelah satu jam berjalan,

"Na-Naruto-kun, kita istirahat sebentar ya, aku capek." ucap Hinata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang berukuran lumayan besar. Kemudian meletakkan sang bayi di atas rerumputan tepat di sebelah dirinya.

"Ah..kau capek ya Hinata, baiklah kita istirahat dulu ya." jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Hinata.

Tetapi sial (atau untung) bagi Naruto, karena tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya saat menoleh cepat, kakinya kanannya menginjak tali sepatu kaki kiri yang terlepas daaannn...

SREEEEKKKKKKKKKKKHHH

Naruto kepleset dan terjatuh.

"Ittaii..."

Bukan, itu bukan suara Naruto, melainkan rintihan lembut milik sang gadis Hyuga. Kenapa pula Hinata yang merintih padahal Naruto yang jatuh?  
Jadi ternyata sodara-sodara, Naruto terjatuh menimpa Hinata dengan posisi menindihnya (yahh cerita klasik XD).

Kelopak mata sang Hyuga perlahan membuka, menampakkan manik _amethyst_ nya. Dan apa yang terjadi kemudian, pastilah kita semua tahu. Mereka tidak beranjak dari posisi "Aduhai" tersebut saking syok nya. Manik safir menatap terkejut manik _amethyst_ yang memiliki ekspresi sama. Lambat namun pasti, si safir telah terlena dan terjatuh dalam pesona _amethyst_. Perlahan wajah Naruto merendah, matanya menurunkan penglihatan ke bibir mungil merekah. Hinata yang ketakutan malah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja langkah yang salah, karena itu justru membuat Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, memajukan bibirnya berharap dapat menyesap rasa dari bibir mungil nan menggoda di hadapannya..

Maju...

Semakin maju...

"mmmmmmmhhh..." desah Naruto saat sudah merasa bahwa bibirnya melakukan pendaratan dengan selamat.

'ngg... kok dingin dan keras ya? Bukannya Sasuke bilang bibir perempuan itu lembut dan manis?' Naruto menggumam dalam hati. Ya, Naruto belum pernah mencium bibir perempuan, kalau bibir laki-laki sih sudah pernah dulu saat awal masuk SMP, mencium bibir sahabatnya, si Sasuke karena kecelakaan tentu saja (Jangan suudzon dulu bilang mereka maho XD).

Karena penasaran, dia membuka matanya cepat dan terkejut plus kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa yang diciumnya tadi bukan bibir melainkan sebuah batu kecil.

"Ka-kau mau ap-apa Na-ruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Tangannya yang menggenggam batu kecil – yang tadi dicium Naruto- di depan wajahnya, gemetar hebat.

"Ah..ah maaf Hinata. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto. Seketika dia menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Hinata dan berdiri.

"Ayo.. kubantu berdiri." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang masih belum bangkit juga dari kubur-eh dari posisinya.

"Ti-tidak usah, a-aku bisa sen-sendiri kok." jawab Hinata sambil cepat berdiri, wajahnya yang masih merah padam semakin menunduk, hingga poni rata menutupnya.

Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah lancang, hampir mencium Hinata. Yaa salahkan tali sepatunya yang membuat Naruto terpeleset, salahkan Hinata yang menggigit bibirnya yang merekah sehingga terlihat semakin menggoda, salahkan sifatnya yang mesum, salahkan kakeknya yang meracuni pikirannya dengan hal berbau mesum, salahkan Sasuke, Sai dan Kiba, teman-teman yang membuat sifat mesumnya semakin terasah. Salahkan...

Ng...

Ini lama-lama kok malah nyari kambing hitam ya. Salah ma salah aja Naruto, ngaku aja sih.

 **Trus kalo situ ngemeng mulu, kapan ceritanya dilanjut author?**

 _OK back to story_

"Hinata.. maafkan aku ya, maaf aku melakukannya tanpa sadar, refleks tadi, habisnya bibir Hinata kelihatan menggoda sih, kayanya manis gitu..EHHHH?"

Dan Naruto malah memperburuk suasana dengan racauannya itu.

"A..ano..gomen Hinata.." ucap Naruto sendu, berharap Hinata memaafkannya. Yah kalo Hinata maafin kan dia bisa lanjut PDKT trus berhasil trus jadian trus bisa dapet ciumannya juga. Ehehehehe... nah, mulai lagi kan?

"Hi.." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"UWEEEKKKKK" sang bayi yang terlupakan, menangis, memohon perhatian kedua remaja yang tengah dirundung suasana tidak enak.

Hinata segera berlari menghampiri si bayi, menggendongnya dan menimang-nimangnya.

"Na-ruto-kun, sepertinya Tatsu-chan la-lapar" kata Hinata.

"Hah? Tatsu-chan siapa Hinata?"

Hinata _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Ba-bayi ini kan n-namanya Tatsu, Naruto-kun"

"Ohh..jadi Hinata sudah memberikan nama buat bayi itu ya? Wah nama yang manis, Hinata pasti jadi kaa-chan yang baik." Naruto cengar cengir gaje.

"KAN ADA DI TULISAN YANG DITINGGALKAN DI KERANJANG BAYI INI, NARUTO-KUUUNNN" saking gregetannya Hinata sampai lupa kalau dia gagap XD.

Naruto seketika mengkeret. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut dan anggun tetiba saja mengingatkannya pada kaa-channya, plus rambut panjang yang berkibar kemana-mana itu. Bedanya Cuma warna rambut kaa-channya yang merah sedangkan rambut Hinata berwarna indigo.

Menyadari hal itu, Hinata segera sadar.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Na-naruto-kun. A-Aku ti-tidak bermak-sud membentak." Ujar Hinata sambil ber _ojigi_.

Naruto berdehem untuk menetralisir ketakutannya, kemudian berucap

"I-iya Hinata, kaget tau! Nggak nyangka Hinata bisa serem gitu."

"E-eh i-iya, habis Naruto-kun ba-baka sih." Gumam Hinata.

"Hah? Kenapa Hinata?"

"Eh.. e-enggak apa-apa. Naruto-kun masih a-ada mi-minum?"

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke ransel di belakangnya. Mengambil botol minumannya.

"Masih ada sedikit ini Hinata, cukup nggak?"

"Ti-tidak apa, untuk seka-rang sa-saja. Ta-tapi kita harus se-segera ke-keluar dari si-sini Na-naruto-kun"

"Sipp baiklah.. Setelah istirahat cukup, kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan."

 _Sementara itu_

Rombongan tim pencari NaruHina (ini author sendiri yang ngarang) sampai di bangunan tua tempat NaruHina bermalam sebelumnya.

"Mereka sempat singgah di sini sensei, bahkan ada aroma lain juga selain Naruto dan Hinata." Ucap Kiba.

"Darimana kau tahu itu Kiba? Apa Akamaru mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Tanpa Akamaru bilang pun aku juga tahu." Jawab Kiba.

"Apa kau lupa Neji, Kiba kan punya indra penciuman yang tajam, mirip anjing, makanya kadang kupanggil Anjing." Sahut Sai dengan polosnya.

"Heh! Sialan lu Mayat, ngatain gue anjing!" jawab Kiba merasa tak terima. Akamaru yang mendengarnya menyalak, mungkin merasa tersindir dan membatin ' _segitu buruknya ya anjing? Justru kami lebih loyal dan setia daripada manusia yang bahkan kadang suka menusuk teman sendiri'_. OK yang barusan itu author ngarang.

"Sudah kalian! Jadi ke arah mana lagi kita harus mengikuti jejak mereka?" lerai Kakashi.

Sejenak berdiskusi, rombongan melanjutkan pencariannya dengan Akamaru memimpin di depan. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar petir menggelegar, dan tanpa permisi hujan turun dengan derasnya. Rombongan tentu saja kalangkabut.

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita berteduh dulu ya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kyaa rambutku basah.. padahal baru saja dikeringin." Tenten berteriak gaje.

"Kyaa bedakku lunturrr." Nah yang ini tentu saja Ino si Ratu Kecantikan.

Dan keluhan tidak penting lainnya. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar dengan kelakuan murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah.. kita terpaksa kembali ke bangunan tua tadi karena lebih dekat daripada kita mencari tempat berteduh yang lain." Perintah Kakashi.

"Haaaaiiiii" jawab murid-muridnya kompak.

Bagaimana kah hasil pencarian mereka dan bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Naruto, Hinata dan Tatsu?  
Pantengin terus yaa.. hee

 **Mohon reviewnya ya, kritik, saran atau flame juga boleh. Asalkan ada alasan logis ya. Jaa ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow dan fav cerita ini. Bisa jadi bahan semangat buat Nai bikin kelanjutannya.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Hutan wisata di kawasan pinggiran Kota Konoha tampak sunyi. Selama beberapa tahun ini memang hutan tersebut sudah jarang kedatangan pengunjung. Fauna yang ada di dalamnya dipindahkan ke kebun binatang kota. Semenjak itu, hutan wisata ini justru tampak seperti hutan alami , apalagi dengan semakin banyaknya tanaman liar yang tumbuh di sepanjang bagian hutan ini. Kekurang pedulian pemerintah kota mungkin menjadi salah satu sebab hutan ini tampak mengerikan.

Setelah seharian ini hujan yang seperti air ditumpahkan dari langit, akhirnya reda juga. Menyisakan dedaunan basah pepohonan. Menyisakan tanah becek yang terkadang menyimpan genangan air di dalamnya.

Naruto dan Hinata, sepasang remaja yang masih saja belum menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan yang sudah lama tidak dijamah manusia ini, terus berjalan melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka. Rasa percaya diri dan tidak takut apa yang akan dihadapi dirasakan oleh keduanya. Errr.. tepatnya oleh Naruto. Sementara Hinata, yaa tahu sendiri lah XD. Mereka tidak terlihat mempedulikan sepatu dan bagian bawah celana yang mulai kotor terkena tanah becek.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-apa ini ja-jalannya be-nar?" tanya sang gadis sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Pasti benar Hinata. Eh.. Hinata, lihat! Itu seperti sawah ya?"

Seketika mata Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"A-ah benar! I-itu pasti a-rea pertanian pendu-duk."

Wajah Hinata berubah _sumringah._ Matanya berbinar-binar, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum manis, pipi bakpao nya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Lihat Tatsu-chan, sebentar lagi Tatsu-chan akan bertemu obaa-san ya." Ujar Hinata sambil mengelus-elus pipi sang bayi yang sedang tertidur.

Naruto?

Tentu saja terdiam, memperhatikan Hinata dengan segala kemanisannya. Oh betapa dia menyadari dan menyesali kebodohannya hampir setahun lalu. Dimana dia dan gadis ini masih ada di tahun pertama SMA mereka. Sang gadis yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi, walau dari jarak jauh. Meski bodoh, dia masih ingat dengan jelas pernyataan cinta gadis itu di pertengahan semester ganjil. Di atap sekolah tempat keduanya bertatap muka. Hinata menatap dengan malu-malu dan Naruto yang menatap Hinata bingung.

" _A-Aku men-cintai Na-Naruto-kun."_

 **Deg!**

Hatinya ikut kebat kebit mengingat kepingan memori yang ingin ia buang itu. Dan tampaknya hatinya itu sengaja mengejeknya dan menertawakannya saat ini dengan memutar ulang memori itu. Oh.. Pikiranku, tolong aku, jangan biarkan aku mengingat lebih dari ini, batinnya.

" _Maaf Hinata, tapi aku menyukai orang lain."_

 **Twitch!**

Perempatan siku muncul di dahinya. Sejak kapan hati dan pikirannya jadi kompak begini? Ingin rasanya ia berteriak..

"Sialaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!"

Hinata yang berjengit dan tangisan Tatsu-chan menyadarkannya. Upz.. Sepertinya dia benar-benar berteriak.

"Eh..hehe..maaf Hinata, maaf aku sedang kepikiran sesuatu tadi hehe.." cengirnya.

Hinata hanya memandang sinis Naruto. Oh apa? Sinis? Ayolah Hinata yang manis bisa sinis?

"Tatsu-chan, diam ya sayang.. Maaf Naruto-nii me-memang kadang-kadang bo-doh."

Tentu saja kata terakhir diucapkan dengan sangat pelan dengan tujuan agar Naruto tidak mendengar.

"Ng.. Kau mengataiku bodoh Hinata?"

Upz.. dan sepertinya Hinata salah perkiraan. Naruto mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah ti-tidak Na-Naruto-kun. Mak-sudnya Naruto-nii em..gagah! I-iya, gagah. Hehehe.."

 ***Boleh author pingsan dulu? Emang bodoh dan gagah itu mirip ya? Lihatlah! Naruto yang bodoh pun pasti akan curiga.**

"Oh begitu ya.. hehehe aku memang gagah Tatsu-chan. Makanya Tatsu-chan harus cepat besar dan seperti Nii-chan yaa."

 ***OK, author ikut-ikutan bodoh kalau begini.**

"Ja-jadi Naruto-kun, kita akan ke-ke persawahan i-itu?"

"Iya Hinata, siapa tahu di sana kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang keluarga bayi ini atau bahkan tentang sensei dan teman-teman kita."

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala. Keduanya kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka, mengabaikan rasa pegal dan linu di sekujur tubuh mereka setelah sekian lama berjalan.

Naruto berjalan di depan, membawa dua tas ransel yang cukup berat. Tas ranselnya digendong di belakang dan tas ransel Hinata ia letakkan di depan dadanya. Hinata menggendong Tatsu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Setelah 15 menit berjalan lurus, mereka menghirup dan mengeluarkan nafas dalam-dalam. Keduanya memandang turunan yang cukup terjal di hadapan mereka. Satu-satunya jalan yang harus mereka lewati (atau yang mereka ketahui) untuk menuju ke persawahan tersebut.

"Hinata, sepertinya ini akan sulit. Apalagi dengan menggendong Tatsu." Kata Naruto.

Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang turunan terjal tersebut. Tampak licin apalagi setelah diterpa hujan deras. Hinata memandang sekeliling, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan jalan lain untuk ke persawahan tersebut. Tetapi sepertinya turunan tersebut adalah jalan satu-satunya. Hinata bingung, ingin hatinya menangis. Tapi Hinata sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menangis.

' _Aku kuat. Dalam keadaan apapun aku kuat. Aku kuat seperti Tou-sama.'_

Ujarnya dalam hati untuk meyakinkan diri.

"Hinata, aku punya ide." Hinata tersenyum, mendongak menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Tapi sepertinya ide ini agak gila." Senyum Hinata memudar. Ia kembali menunduk.

Segila-gilanya ide, jika itu Naruto yang mengeluarkan, sudah bisa dipastikan akan benar-benar gila.

"Bagaimana kalau Tatsu-chan kita masukkan ke ranselmu?"

.

 **JDARRRRRRRRRR!**

 **.**

OK itu barusan suara petir sungguhan, yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba muncul. Mungkin hari akan hujan lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu Na-ruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sembari memincingkan mata.

"Ah- ah, begini Hinata, ini satu-satunya cara. Barang-barang di ranselmu kita pindahkan ke ranselku, lalu Tatsu-chan kita masukkan ke ranselmu. Bagaimana?"

Hinata hanya menatap nanar pemuda di hadapannya. Naruto yang mengetahui itu buru-buru menambahkan.

"Aku bawa syal cadangan kok, nanti kita gunakan syal itu untuk mengikat Tatsu-chan agar tidak jatuh. Tas Hinata kan bagian bawahnya ada busa terus kita tambahkan sedikit pakaian, Tatsu-chan pasti nyaman, untuk sementara sih. Lalu tas nya juga tidak usah ditutup. Nanti aku turun dulu dengan Tatsu-chan. Setelah aku sampai di bawah, Hinata lemparkan saja ranselku, aku akan membungkusnya dengan _rain cover_ nanti. Terakhir Hinata yang turun. Bagaimana?"

Hinata terdiam. Sejenak memikirkan "ide gila" Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak tetapi logikanya berkata bahwa ini memang satu-satunya jalan. Hinata pun mengangguk.

"YOSH!"

Naruto mulai menurunkan kedua ransel dan memindahkan barang-barang Hinata ke ranselnya. Untunglah ranselnya lumayan besar hingga bisa memuat barang-barang sebanyak itu. Ia mengeluarkan _rain cover_ untuk membungkus ranselnya tersebut. Selanjutnya ia mulai memposisikan sang bayi ke dalam ransel Hinata yang masih berisi sedikit pakaian Hinata, mengikatnya (simpul mati tapi tidak mengikat Tatsu kencang) dengan syal merah dan menyatukannya dengan bagian dalam ransel Hinata. Selesai itu, Naruto mengangkat ransel Hinata dan menggendongnya di depan.

"Hinata, bantu aku mengencangkan ransel ini."

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai mengencangkan posisi ranselnya pada dada Naruto. Berada sedekat ini dengan pemuda yang ia cintai, membuat Hinata kembali merona, namun ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Su-sudah Na-ruto-kun."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita turun Tatsu-chan. Kita kuat ya! Ganbatte!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan kepalan ke udara.

Naruto mulai mendudukkan pantatnya ke bawah dan meluncur turun pelan-pelan. Oh ayolah, tadinya ia memang berniat menuruni pelan-pelan dengan kaki-kakinya yang sudah terlatih saat ekstra kurikuler basket. Akan tetapi, ia pikir, dengan meluncur justru akan semakin memudahkan usahanya. Apalagi dengan posisinya membawa bayi. Kondisi tanah yang licin membantunya melancarkan perjalanannya. Tidak apalah sedikit berkorban pakaian kotor, paling-paling nanti sampai di rumah mama Kushina akan marah-marah karena harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra mengucek bajunya yang penuh dengan lumpur.

Sesampainya di bawah, Naruto meletakkan sang bayi dengan hati-hati di bawah pohon pisang.

"Yo Hinata, lemparkan ranselku kemari!."

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai menggelindingkan ransel berat Naruto. Setelah ransel tersebut menempuh jalan yang sama dengannya, Naruto menangkapnya dan membawanya dekat dengan Tatsu.

Kini giliran Hinata yang harus melalui turunan itu. Hinata bingung, ingin ia menuruni saja dengan kakinya, tapi takut terpeleset. Jika menempuh cara yang sama dengan Naruto, bajunya akan kotor. Padahal itu satu-satunya baju nya yang bersih yang tersisa. Baju lain yang masih bersih, sudah ia gunakan untuk membalut tubuh Tatsu-chan agar sang bayi tidak telanjang dan beresiko masuk angin. Hinata ragu.

"Ayo Hinata! Kau harus turun! Kau pasti bisa!"

Oh ayolah Naruto.. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

 ***Emang aku cenayang?- Naruto**

Akhirnya Hinata memilih opsi kedua. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Hinata meluncurkan diri. Tetapi, malang tak dapat ditolak, hoodie jaket Hinata tersangkut batu ketika ia tiba-tiba membelokkan jalur luncurnya. Entah bahan jaket Hinata yang terlalu bagus sehingga susah robek dan terurai, atau si batu yang _keukeuh_ tidak mau melepaskannya (?), Hinata tersangkut. Kegiatan meluncurnya pun terhenti. Seketika wajah sang gadis pucat pasi. Belum ada separuh jalan ia tempuh, tidak mungkin ia meloncat ke bawah karena posisinya sekarang masih terlalu tinggi.

Naruto menatap bingung gadis itu. Ingin menjemputnya ke atas tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Justru mereka berdua akan terperangkap di sana entah sampai kapan. Akhirnya kembali ide gilanya terlintas di pikiran.

"Hinata! Kau bisa mencapai batu itu kan?" teriaknya.

"Uh-um" jawab Hinata.

Naruto anggap itu sebagai "iya".

"Kau lepaskan saja kaitan hoodiemu dari batu itu."

"Ka-kau bodoh Na-ruto-kun? Aku akan jatuh ka-kalau begi-tu."

"Tidak apa! Aku akan menangkapmu!"

"Hah? Ti-tidak! Te-tetap saja tidak!"

"Oh ayolah Hinata.. Kau tidak mau terus terjebak di sana kan? Aku akan menangkapmu! Percayalah!"

Hinata hanya terdiam sejenak.

"Ba-baiklah, ka-kau yakin bisa me-menangkapku Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Pasti! Aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku terluka."

Hinata mengangguk. Tangan kanannya menggapai ujung hoodienya dan mulai mencabutnya dari genggaman batu. Matanya memejam, mulutnya merapalkan doa ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai terpengaruh gravitasi bumi.

.

 **GEDEBUK!**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(*)**

 **Hehehe terimakasih untuk yang sudah mendukung Nai. Nai menulis cerita hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi saja. Itung-itung mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang sudah ada di kepala. Daripada Cuma melintas-lintas di pikiran aja.**

 **Terimakasih untuk** _ **silent readers.**_ **Dulu Nai juga lebih suka jadi** _ **silent reader**_ **sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyempatkan diri menulis review meski Cuma singkat. Dan akhirnya mencoba untuk menjadi writer.**

 **(*)  
Salam Hangat..**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya, kritik, saran atau flame juga boleh. Asalkan ada alasan logis ya. Jaa ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks for Ana. Oh iya bagi NaruHina lovers, di ffn memang sudah jarang cerita tentang NaruHina. Coba buka di wattpad, author-author senior specialist NaruHina ada di sana. Masih exist juga.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*)**

 **Sebelumnya**

 _Hinata mengangguk. Tangan kanannya menggapai ujung hoodienya dan mulai mencabutnya dari genggaman batu. Matanya memejam, mulutnya merapalkan doa ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai terpengaruh gravitasi bumi._

 _._

 _ **GEDEBUK!**_

 **(*)**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Seperti _de javu_ , kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terulang kembali. Hanya saja saat ini posisi mereka tertukar. Keduanya kembali terdiam, hanya berusaha mengurangi keterkejutan dan detak jantung masing-masing.

Hinata terlebih dahulu sadar. Berusaha secepat mungkin dia bangkit dari posisinya, sebelum terjadi lagi hal yang diinginkan. Berdiri dan menundukkan kepala.

"Gomen.. Na-naruto-kun."

Ucapnya cepat. Berusaha meredam detakan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Berusaha menepis rona merah di wajahnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto. Tatapan _amethyst_ nya kembali terjatuh pada pesona safir di depannya. Naruto tersenyum, pelan, hingga kemudian terkekeh dengan masih berada di posisi tidurnya. Hinata hanya menatap bingung.

' _apanya yang lucu? Atau jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur saat jatuh menangkapku tadi dan dia menjadi...'_ batinnya menerka-nerka.

"Iya, aku memang gila Hinata."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Dari mana-

"Tertulis di wajahmu." Potong Naruto.

OK Hinata mulai berpikiran lain lagi. Jangan-jangan setelah kepala Naruto terbentur lalu tiba-tiba dia mendapat kemampuan magis, seperti cena-

"Aku bukan cenayang." Potong Naruto lagi.

Hinata semakin bingung. Alisnya bertaut, bibirnya mengerucut, pipinya menggembung. Pikirannya kembali melayang-layang.

Naruto yang melihatnya semakin melebarkan senyum. Berusaha tetap _cool_ padahal hatinya sudah mulai _fangirling_ an menatap pose berpikir Hinata.

"Kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?"

"Eh, a-ano.. Te-terima kasih Na-ruto-kun. Ma-maaf gara-gara ka-kau menolongku, ka-kau terjatuh."

"Hm.. Sama-sama Hinata. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka menghampiri Tatsu yang masih terlelap di bawah pohon. Hinata mulai mengangkat sang bayi sedangkan Naruto menggendong ranselnya.

"Na-naruto-kun, ka-kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hm.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Na-ruto-kun ta-tadi bilang ka-kalau Na-ruto-kun memang gi-gila."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku memang gila Hinata."

"A-apa mak-sudnya? A-apa benturan ta-tadi terlalu ke-keras? A-apa perlu meng-hubungi dokter?"

Hinata mulai khawatir, tentu saja! Ini semua pasal Naruto yang menolongnya bukan?

"Tidak. Aku tidak gila karena benturan itu."

"La-lalu?"

Naruto memandang lurus ke hamparan hijau di hadapannya. Menghela nafas pelan. Mengatur deru organ pemompa darah dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku gila karenamu Hinata."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggggg...

Krik.. krik.. –jangkrik lewat

.

 **JDUKKK!**

.

"Aduhhhhhhh.. Apa-apan sih Hinata?"

Naruto meringis sambil membungkuk, tangannya mengelus tulang kering yang baru saja ditendang keras oleh Hinata.

"BA-BAKA! Ja-jangan bercanda!"

Ucap Hinata sambil berlalu pergi dengan langkah cepat. Wajah Hinata tampak memerah padam-catat memerah padam- tentu saja bukan karena malu, tetapi karena menahan gejolak amarah di dalam dada. Eeyaaaaaaaaaa..

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit melanjutkan perjalanan, sampailah mereka di sebuah perkampungan. Sepertinya ini perkampungan petani lokal yang mengerjakan sawah yang mereka lewati tadi. Beberapa dari mereka menatap kedatangan dua makhluk asing yang sedang berjalan menyusuri kampung mereka. Maklum saja, perkampungan ini adalah perkampungan tradisional, yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk dan kebingaran kota. Setiap warga yang tinggal di sini saling mengenal dengan baik. Jadi wajar saja ketika ada orang asing yang memasuki kampung mereka, mereka akan segera tahu.

 **BONUS:**

(sumber : Wallpapers Magz)

 **(*)**

Mengabaikan pandangan tidak mengenakkan dari sebagian besar warga, Naruto berjalan di depan dan Hinata berjalan tetap dengan menundukkan kepala. Hinata sadar posisi yang membuat mereka menerima pandangan mencemooh dan bisik-bisik. Wajar saja bukan? Sepasang remaja yang diperkirakan berusia 17 tahun, membawa ransel besar dan menggendong bayi. Pakaian mereka bukan hanya kotor, tetapi juga kumal. Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian jika kalian tidak mengikuti cerita ini?

"Hei kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya kami tersesat, dan kami ingin menanyakan alamat."

"Alamat kemana? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya ceritanya panjang. Tapi.."

"Kalau begitu cepat dipersingkat."

Naruto melongo.. Hinata? Melongo juga, cuma rada elit sedikit jadi ke'melongo' annya justru menampilkan kesan seksi. Apasihh..

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah! Sepertinya kalian kubawa ke rumah kepala desa dulu. Kalian bisa menceritakannya di sana bahkan tentang alamat yang kalian akan tanyakan itu."

Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti pria paruh baya tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan pria tersebut lebih banyak berceloteh. Tentang desa mereka, penduduknya, pekerjaannya. Selama itu pula Naruto dan Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa sebenarnya penduduk desa ini sangatlah ramah. Genou- nama pria itu- bahkan sesekali mengeluarkan candaan yang mampu membuat keduanya tertawa-tawa.

"Nah, ini rumah kepala desa. Mari silakan masuk."

"Genou, kau kah itu? Siapa mereka?"

"Otsutsuki-sama, maaf mengganggu kegiatan Anda. Mereka sebenarnya sedang mencari alamat dan kebetulan tersesat di desa kita."

Pria tua bernama Otsutsuki itu kemudian memperhatikan keduanya, dan tentu saja bayi di gendongan Hinata.

"Hm.. baiklah, mari silakan masuk."

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu. Wah, kelakuan anak jaman sekarang benar-benar memprihatinkan. Mereka terpengaruh pergaulan bebas, mau enaknya saja dan tidak mau menanggung apa yang mereka perbuat. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar tanggapan Otsutsuki setelah mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Dan kalian juga. Aku juga sangsi apakah kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan selama perjalanan kalian? Kalian anak-anak muda yang masih labil dan sedang dalam proses mencari jati diri. Biasanya-"

"Ka-kami tidak me-lakukan a-apapun." Teriak Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto saja sampai terlonjak kaget, menatap Hinata terkejut. Sedangkan pria tua di depannya hanya menatap tajam Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya Sunagakure itu lumayan jauh dari sini. Jika menggunakan kereta kuda akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 6 jam."

Hinata mendesah kesal.

"Tapi kalian beruntung. Besok pagi ada mobil dari Suna yang akan ke desa ini. Seperti biasa mereka akan mengangkut hasil panen desa ini ke Suna. Aku akan meminta mereka untuk membawa kalian serta. Bagaimana?"

"YOSH! Terimakasih Pak tua! Anda benar-benar penolong kami."

.

 **JDUKKKK!**

 **.**

"Aaaahh.. Hinata, kau menendangku lagi.."

"Na-ruto-kun so-sopan sedikit." Deliknya tajam.

"Hai.."

"Malam ini kalian tinggallah di sini, ada 2 kamar di bagian belakang rumah, kalian bisa memakainya."

"A-arigato Otsutsuki-sama."

"Panggil aku Hamura. Oh ya, nanti aku minta Tayuya-keponakanku- untuk membantumu mengurus bayi itu. Kalau kau merasa kerepotan, boleh juga kau biarkan bayi itu bersamanya. Dia sudah menikah dan punya anak, jadi kurasa dia sudah terbiasa."

"Ah-tidak perlu Ha-hamura-san. Cu-cukup dengan perlengkapannya sa-saja."

"Hmm baiklah."

OK sampai di sini apakah ada yang bertanya? Kenapa Naruto tidak ada suaranya? Oh salah.. sebenarnya ada..

.

Kkrrrrrrrr..

.

Hamura dan Hinata menoleh ke kursi panjang di sudut ruangan dan menemukan Naruto sudah tertidur pulas. Langsung saja keduanya – plus author- _sweatdrop._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(*)**

 **Aduh... Apa ini? Udah singkat, jelek pula. Tolong jangan timpuk Nai! Lagi buntu ini buat kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Mudah-mudahan chapter depan Nai bisa meningkatkan kualitas cerita ini *halah.**

 **Mind to review? Flame juga gapapa asal logis yaa..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebelumnya mau promoin fic lain ini hehe. Untuk yang punya Wattpad, ada cerita bagus tentang NaruHina. Nama authornya** _ **TheHamsterNinja**_ **. Judul bukunya Peppermint Book (ada dua buku : Mocca dan Stone). Nai sukanya yang Peppermint Stone, nggak terlalu drama soalnya. Itu ceritanya bikin meleleh banget lah XD.**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Malam ini langit tampak cerah. Sungguh sangat kontras dengan cuaca beberapa jam lalu karena saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Di sudut perkampungan tempat kedua remaja aktor utama kita singgah, tampaklah keramaian. Lampu dan lampion terpasang di sepanjang jalan sudut perkampungan yang biasanya sepi tersebut.

Berbagai kedai kecil di buka, dengan berbagai jenis barang yang diperdagangkan. Di tengah keramaian tersebut ada sebuah panggung kecil yang digunakan sebagai tempat pentas dari masyarakat sekitar. Hampir seluruh warga desa ini berpartisipasi dalam festival itu. Dan hampir semua yang terlihat memakai pakaian tradisional negara mereka. Hakama untuk laki-laki dan kimono/ yukata untuk wanita. Beberapa kaki kecil menambah keramaian dengan langkah-langkah cepat mereka.

Bagaimana dengan kedua bintang utama kita?

Ternyata oh ternyata mereka berdua masih berada di kamar masing-masing di rumah kepala desa. Sebenarnya hanya Hinata, dia masih terlalu betah untuk bermain-main (mengelus-elus tepatnya) bersama Tatsu.

TOK...TOK...

"Silakan masuk.." jawab Hinata seketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

 _Ceklek_

Hinata menoleh ke arah pengunjung kamarnya. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan mukanya memerah.

"Teehee.. Hinata, jangan menatapku begitu. Aku tahu aku tampan ta-"

"TIDAK! A-aku tidak menatap, ha-hanya kaget saja ke-kenapa Naruto-kun me-memakai hakama?"

Naruto nyengir, kemudian dengan mengusap-usap bagian bawah hakamanya dia menjawab.

"Malam ini ada festival panen Hinata, apa kau tidak ingin melihat?"

"Ah.. i-iya. Tadi Tayuya-san me-mengatakannya pa-padaku. Um.. se-sepertinya aku di sini sa-saja Na-ruto-kun."

"Ayolah Hinata.. ramai sekali dan sepertinya festivalnya sangat menarik. Jarang-jarang lho di kota ada yang seperti ini. Hamura-san bahkan bersedia meminjamkan hakamanya untukku agar aku bisa ikut."

Hinata terdiam kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Na-ruto-kun saja, aku ma-mau menjaga Ta-Tatsu-chan."

"Tatsu-chan biar bersamaku saja Hinata, ayo kau pasti senang kalau melihat festival itu. Ramai sekali lho. Ada pesta hanabinya juga. Ini aku sudah ambilkan yukata terbaikku untuk kau pakai."

Ternyata Tayuya sudah masuk ke kamar Hinata dan membantu Naruto memaksa Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali melihat festival ini. Konon katanya festival ini hanya diadakan ketika hasil panen melebihi perkiraan warga desa dan itu belum tentu 3 tahun sekali. Selain itu di kota tidak akan ada bukan? Memangnya masih ada sawah di kota?

Permasalahan Hinata menolak adalah tentu saja karena pemuda berrambut kuning di hadapannya. Sepanjang perjalanan selama mereka berdua kesasar saja sudah cukup membuat kinerja jantung Hinata tidak sehat. Apalagi ditambah beberapa 'kecelakaan' kecil dan kelakuan _absurd_ Naruto yang menurutnya merupakan kesialan. Kesialan? Tentu saja, _readers_ tidak lupa kan kalau Hinata sudah pernah ditolak Naruto? Itulah sebabnya Hinata katakan sebagai kesialan hingga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di kamar saja bersama sang bayi.

"Hinata? Halooooo .."

Naruto mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata sudah terlalu lama melamun.

Seketika ia mendongak dan menyadari kekonyolannya.

"Ha-hai. Baiklah aku i-ikut."

"YOSH!"

Tayuya yang memperhatikan interaksi kedua remaja di depannya ini tersenyum. Diam-diam dia bernostalgia saat dirinya dan suaminya dulu seusia mereka.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit Naruto menunggu di ruang tamu rumah kepala desa. Dia berusaha meredam detakan jantungnya yang tidak keruan. Tentu saja ini karena dia akan kencan dengan Hinata, gadis yang dicintainya. Tunggu! Dicintai? Bukankah Naruto menolak Hinata karena dia menyukai gadis lain? Bagaimana bisa? Untuk itu sebaiknya tanya saja sendiri sama Naruto. Author males jelasinnya, habis masih kesel juga bisa-bisanya dia nolak Hinata.

 ***Readers : Lah yang bikin cerita Naruto nolak Hinata siapa? *author cengengesan**

"Na-ruto-kun?"

Ternyata Hime kita sudah selesai berganti baju. Naruto segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Biar lebih dramatis, gerakan kepalanya itu dengan _slow motion_ ya.

Sepasang kaki putih jenjang yang memakai _geta_ dengan warna _hanao_ violet. Yukata berwarna dasar putih dengan motif bunga lavender ungu. Obi berwarna senada dengan motif bunga. Wajah putih bersih dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi gembil nya. Rambut Hinata yang panjang diikat lepas di bagian tengah.

 ***Oh iya, kalau ada yang tidak bisa membayangkan Hinata seperti apa, Nai ambil dari link ini :** **.**

Seketika mulut Naruto ternganga lebar. Sangat lebar.

' _Ya Tuhan! Apakah Kau yakin tidak merasa kehilangan salah satu malaikat di surga-Mu, Tuhan?'_ Batinnya konyol.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Kita ja-jadi i-ikut festival ti-tidak?" Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Ah.. i-iya Hime-upz"

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya. Apa? Rona merah? Tidak ada, lebih tepatnya tidak terlihat karena saat itu Hinata sudah menghadap pintu.

Kemudian keduanya mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kita mau kemana dulu ya?"

"um.. terserah Na-Naruto-kun sa-saja."

Mata keduanya mulai berkelana, melihat kira-kira apa saja yang bisa mereka nikmati di sini. Kemudian sepasang iris _amethyst_ menghentikan pandangannya ke sisi kanan. Pandangannya terlihat sangat mendamba. Naruto yang menyadari ini segera mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah mata Hinata. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kau mau boneka beruang putih itu Hinata?"

"Ah-eh... Ti-tidak."

"Ayo ke sana! Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

Naruto mulai berlari ke arah _stand_ permainan lempar bola tersebut.

"Ano.. Aku mau ikut lempar bolanya. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Silakan beli dulu tiketnya di loket sebelah, setiap tiket mendapat 2 buah bola. Itu sama saja dengan 2 kesempatan untuk melempar."

"YOSH! Baiklaahh! Aku akan mendapatkan boneka beruang itu!" teriak Naruto semangat.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu terlihat pasangan remaja tersebut melangkah menjauh dari _stand_ tersebut. Hinata berjalan dengan memegang sebuah dompet kodok berwarna hijau.

Ng..

Kenapa dompet kodok? Bukannya boneka beruang?

Naruto yang melangkah lesu di belakang Hinata adalah jawabannya. Ternyata ia gagal mendapatkan boneka beruang putih yang diinginkan Hinata. Hingga sepuluh kali Naruto habiskan untuk bolak balik loket- _stand_ demi mendapatkan boneka tersebut. Ketika ia akan kembali ke loket lagi yang kesebelas kalinya, Hinata menarik lengannya. Bukannya apa-apa, Hinata hanya malu melihat kelakuan Naruto. Seenaknya saja bolak-balik tidak memperhatikan protes orang-orang yang sedang mengantri untuk permainan tersebut. Naruto cuek saja, bahkan ketika dia tahu sebagian besar pengantri adalah anak-anak.

"Hahhh..."

Hinata menghitung ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Naruto mendesah. Mau tidak mau Hinata terkikik geli.

"Su-sudahlah Na-ruto-kun. Jangan sedih begi-gitu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih Hinata? Aku sudah berjanji mendapatkan boneka itu untukmu."

"Tidak a-apa-apa. Dompet i-ini juga ba-bagus kok."

"Benarkah?" Mata Naruto langsung berbinar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"YOSH! Lalu kita akan kemana lagi Hinata?"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita me-melihat pentas dramanya. Ka-kata Tayu-ya-san, Ha-hamura-san ju-juga ikut ber-akting lho."

Keduanya melangkah menuju panggung pementasan dan membaurkan diri dengan warga yang sedang terduduk melihat pementasan tersebut.

Drama yang dipentaskan ternyata adalah sejarah bagaimana berdirinya desa ini. Tentang sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan terlarang. Seorang pengawal kerajaan yang jatuh cinta pada puteri raja. Begitupun sang puteri sangat mencintai pengawal tersebut. Namun, tentu saja cinta keduanya mendapat penolakan keras dari keluarga kerajaan terutama sang raja. Hingga pengawal tersebut dihukum mati dengan tuduhan melanggar perintah raja. Sang puteri yang mengetahui ini-bahkan dipaksa melihat proses penghukuman kekasihnya- menjadi sangat sedih dan depresi hingga suatu pagi, dayang kerajaan tidak menemukan keberadaan sang puteri di kamarnya.

Sang puteri melarikan diri dari wilayah kerajaan dan menetap di salah satu hutan yang terkenal dengan binatang buasnya hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekat. Hingga kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai jelmaan roh dari kekasihnya dan menjalin hubungan hingga menghasilkan keturunan. Keturunan mereka beranakpinak hingga semakin lama semakin banyak dan terbentuklah komunitas di desa ini.

Ketika tirai panggung ditutup, Naruto berbisik

"Huah.. cerita yang aneh ya Hinata. Mana ada jelmaan roh begitu?"

Mengetahui tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto segera menoleh ke samping kirinya. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu pemuda di sebelah kirinya. Naruto langsung membelalakkan mata.

"Hei!" tegurnya sambil meloncat berdiri, tangannya menunjuk ke wajah pemuda di sebelah Hinata tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

"Hah? Seharusnya aku tanya padamu. Kenapa kau membiarkan kekasihmu tertidur di bahu laki-laki lain? Aku kan hanya tidak tega membangunkannya. Dasar!"

Naruto terdiam. Bukan ia tidak bisa menjawab ucapan pemuda itu, hanya saja pemuda itu menyebut Hinata kekasihnya dan ia ingin segera menganggukkan kepalanya jika saja sebuah suara lembut tidak terdengar.

"Ng.. ada a-apa Na-ruto-kun?"

"Ah sudah bangun rupanya. Lain kali kalau kau mengantuk, bersandarlah pada bahu kekasihmu. Jangan membuat kesalahpahaman seperti ini." Tegur si pemuda.

Hinata hanya terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ke-kekasih? Siapa yang-"

"Ah.. ayo Hinata kita segera pulang. Tayuya-san pasti sudah menunggu." Potong Naruto.

Tangannya menarik lengan Hinata untuk segera berdiri dan berlalu dari tempat itu sebelum Hinata sadar sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ne Na-ruto-kun. Ki-kita mau ke-kemana? Ka-katanya mau pulang?"

"Kita jalan-jalan saja dulu Hinata, sambil menunggu waktu pesta Hanabi setengah jam lagi. Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada Tayuya-san tempat yang bagus untuk melihat hanabi. Dia bilang ada satu tempat yang hanya dirinya dan suaminya yang tahu dan tempat itu sangat indah. Teehee."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam sambil melangkahkan kaki. Hinata melihat ke kanan dan kiri jalan memperhatikan berbagai barang yang dijual di sana. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk, melamun, bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Nee Hinata.." panggilnya lirih.

Hinata menoleh, mendapati pemandangan Naruto yang sedang menunduk. Entah bagaimana dari aura yang dikeluarkannya Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto tengah bersedih.

"Hm? Ada a-apa Na-ruto-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata memberanikan diri memegang jemari Naruto, melawan perasaannya, berniat menyalurkan kehangatan agar Naruto tidak bersedih lagi, seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukan mendiang ibunya kepadanya. Seketika Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut. Entah mengapa terasa sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Dalam hati ia berharap ' _Semoga Tuhan menciptakanmu untukku, Hime'._

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, memandang iris _amethyst_ yang selalu dimimpikannya ketika tidur. Selalu dirindukannya ketika tiba libur sekolah. Sambil berucap lirih..

"Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yak selesai chapter ini. Oh ya cerita pentas drama itu Nai ngarang abis ya. Abaikan jika tidak masuk akal. Hahaha XD**

 **Review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow maupun fav.. Lagi pengen buat** _ **oneshot**_ **ini tapi belum dapat ide haha**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, memandang iris amethyst yang selalu dimimpikannya ketika tidur. Selalu dirindukannya ketika tiba libur sekolah. Sambil berucap lirih.._

" _Maafkan aku.."_

 **CHAPTER 7**

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, raut mukanya menandakan bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Ke-kenapa Na-ruto-kun meminta maaf?" tanyanya berhati-hati.

Naruto semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata. Membawanya menyentuh pipi berkumisnya. Memejamkan mata saat saat kulit lembut Hinata bergesekan dengan kulit kasarnya.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

Semoga _readers_ tidak lupa bahwa dengan kondisi seperti ini tentu saja Hinata sedang _blushing_ akut. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto karena sadar ini semua sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Namun, genggaman tangan besar Naruto tentu saja lebih kuat dari tenaga lemah lembut milik Hinata. Sejenak Naruto membuka mata secara perlahan, memperlihatkan iris safir bak samudera Hindia. Naruto menurunkan genggamannya ke bibirnya, niatnya hendak mengecup mesra punggung tangan Hinata.

Niatnya sih. Karena saat bibir Naruto sudah monyong-monyong-

 **JDUK!**

Jidat Naruto justru terkena serangan mendadak. Tepatnya dari dompet kodok yang baru saja Hinata dapatkan darinya. Kebetulan bahan dompet itu cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan ruam merah di dahi si pemuda.

"Ittaaaiii.."

Rintih Naruto reflek melepaskan tangan Hinata. Tangannya mengelus-elus dahinya.

"Na-naruto-kun no baka!"

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oe Hinata.. Tunggu akuuuuu.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku-ttebayo?"

Dan sebelum Hinata sempat berlari lebih jauh, Naruto sudah berhasil menangkap lengannya.

"Hinata. Tunggu dulu. Maaf aku minta maaf karena sudah lancang. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi dulu. Aku ingin melihat hanabi. Temani aku, ne?"

Naruto mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalan yang dipelajarinya dari Akamaru, anjing Kiba. Kebetulan jutsu itu adalah jutsu rahasia turun temurun di keluarga Akamaru yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi keampuhannya. Terbukti dari anggukan lembut kepala Hinata disertai senyuman manis yang bisa bikin author menangis. Menangis bahagia.

.

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 15 menit, keduanya sampai di sebuah gundukan tanah dan bebatuan yang biasa disebut bukit. Dari posisi mereka berada saat ini dapat dilihat dengan jelas bukit ini cukup landai dan di puncak bukit tersebut tumbuh sebatang pohon yang cukup besar. Sepertinya usia pohon itu sekitar 100 tahun (author ngarang, abaikan!).

"Na-naruto-kun, kita mau na-naik?"

"Iya Hinata. Tayuya–san bilang tempat ini paling bagus untuk melihat hanabi. Lagipula kau lihat sendiri tidak ada orang di sini. Jadi kita bisa lebih khusyuk."

"Khu-khusyuk?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi sementara Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Maksudnya bisa lebih tenang untuk melihat hanabi."

"Uh-um.. Ba-baiklah."

"YOSH! Ayo kita naik Hinata."

Kemudian kedua sejoli _wanna be_ itu melangkah menaiki bukit. Sedikit memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke puncak bukit karena Hinata mengalami kesulitan. Tentu saja karena saat ini ia mengenakan yukata. Naruto yang memimpin jalan sesekali membantu Hinata dengan menarik pelan tangannya. Setelah sampai di puncak keduanya segera duduk bersandar pada pohon tua yang ternyata adalah pohon sakura.

Nafas keduanya sedikit tersengal. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafas, mata Hinata beredar menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajar saja Tayuya merekomendasikan tempat ini. Terlepas dari posisi strategis untuk melihat hanabi, bukit ini sebenarnya merupakan titik tertinggi dari desa. Dari sini dapat dilihat seluruh bagian dari wilayah perkampungan. Bahkan festival yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan tampak indah seperti lampu warna warni yang berjajar.

Naruto hanya memandang intens Hinata. Entah mengapa Hinata benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan balutan yukata motif lavender yang dipakainya. Bolehkah Naruto sedikit berkhayal? Karena dengan memandang wajah ayu Hinata ia benar-benar membayangkan Hinata dalam balutan _shiromuku_ , seluruh rambutnya bahkan kepalanya tertutup dengan _wata boushi_. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri dengan gagah di samping Hinata mengenakan _montsuki haori hakama_. Oh benar-benar pasangan yang serasi menurutnya. Sambil memikirkan itu semua, bibir Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran lima jari seperti orang bodoh.

"..kun.."

"..To-kun.."

"NARUTO-KUUNN!"

"Huwaaaaaaa.."

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Hinata tepat di telinganya. Sambil menggosok-gosok telinga yang sangat dikhawatirkan keselamatannya itu, ia memandang Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Huft.. Ba-ka." Gumam Hinata lirih.

"Ehehehe maaf Hinata, aku sedang tidak fokus tadi. Ng.. ada apa?"

"Ku-kurang dari dua me-menit lagi hanabinya a-akan dilepas."

Naruto melirik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah.. iya kau benar Hinata. Ng.. Hinata biasanya kalau ada hanabi orang-orang melakukan apa ya?"

Naruto yang sudah tidak punya rasa malu lagi-lagi secara terang-terangan memberikan kode kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"Te-tentu saja menikmatinya Na-ruto-kun."

' _Sabar Naruto'_

"Dengan cara?"

"Me-melihatnya?"

' _Huft.. breathe in.. breathe out.. in and out..'_

"Selain itu Hinata?"

"Ng... AH!"

Naruto sudah mulai antusias mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Memotretnya."

 **Kluk!**

Naruto menyerah, ternyata Hinata bisa lebih baka dari dirinya. Sedangkan gadis yang sedang dipancingnya itu justru meraba-raba yukatanya.

"A-ano Naruto-kun, a-aku tidak mem-bawa ka-mera."

 **Kluk! Kluk!**

"Lupakan Hinata."

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto kehilangan antusiasme nya padahal baru lewat beberapa menit yang lalu dia terlihat begitu semangat. Keduanya malah saling menatap- Hinata menatap bingung dan Naruto menatap lembut-melupakan tentang hanabi yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Riuh keramaian di bawah yang sedang melafalkan hitung mundur juga terabaikan.

"Hinata, jangan memiringkan kepalamu seperti itu!"

"Ke-kenapa Na-naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahan." Sepertinya pertahanan Naruto sedang berada di ujung tanduk karena dia mulai mengeluarkan suara seraknya.

"HAH?"

Hinata justru menambah masalah dengan membuka mulutnya, melongo.

 **OK FIXED!** Pertahanan Naruto benar-benar hancur. Diraihnya kedua bahu Hinata dengan gerakan secepat _Konoha no kiiroi senkou_.

 **DUUAAAAARRRR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Bertepatan dengan pelepasan hanabi, bibir Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata. Hinata membulatkan matanya. Kedua tangannya menekan dada Naruto untuk mendorongnya. Tetapi Naruto yang sudah memprediksi hal itu akan terjadi, segera meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala Hinata. Memaksa sang gadis untuk menyerah dalam kuasanya. Hinata yang tidak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto terpaksa menyerah, bahunya kembali rileks, memejamkan matanya meski _keukeuh_ tidak mau membalas ciuman dari pemuda rubah itu. Melihat mata Hinata tertutup, Naruto mengikutinya, memenjarakan manik safir nya ke dalam kelopak mata. Bibirnya mengusap lembut bibir mungil sang gadis.

Oh betapa ia selalu memimpikan ini setiap malam. Terlepas dari hal-hal lain yang selalu ia mimpikan bersama sang gadis lavender, hal ini lah yang paling menghantui pikirannya kala matanya memandang Hinata. Apa? Mesum? Ya, Naruto tidak munafik. Dia mengakui jika dirinya memang mesum. Terbukti dari beberapa koleksi anime dan manga ecchi di laptop dan telepon pintarnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon maupun penolakan dari gadis yang sedang diciumnya, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir mungil Hinata dan menggigitnya pelan. Naruto merasakan panas dan dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Apalagi Hinata masih belum memberikan penolakan, Naruto berusaha melesakkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Hinata. Hanya saja niatnya ia urungkan ketika ia menyadari tangan Hinata sudah tidak lagi berada di dadanya. Semakin bertambah rasa heran Naruto ketika Hinata tidak juga berreaksi saat tangan kekarnya meraba-raba lengan sang gadis. Bukankah Hinata sedikit mirip dengan Sakura jika mendapati Naruto mulai melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?

OK. Naruto memang tidak ingin mendapat penolakan. Tapi untuk yang terjadi saat ini rasa-rasanya sedikit aneh.

Naruto membuka matanya cepat, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata dan mendapati Hinata yang masih tetap memejamkan mata. Apa Hinata terlalu menikmati ciuman ini hingga tidak ingin mengakhirinya? Atau jangan-jangan?

"Hinata?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Hinata?"

Naruto mengendurkan cengkeramannya pada tubuh Hinata-

 **KLUK! BLEK!**

"Hinataaaaa... Kenapa malah pingsaaaannn?"

.

.

.

Kelopak mata dengan bulu lentik itu perlahan membuka. Samar-samar suara cicitan burung memasuki telinganya. Pada awalnya hanya langit-langit berwarna putih yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Merasa sedikit asing dengan ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini, ia segera bangkit dan duduk. Diedarkan kembali pandangannya ke ruangan sekelilingnya. Ingatannya mulai mengumpul.

"Hahh.. Ternyata aku bermimpi. Ya Tuhan.. Benar-benar mimpi buruk." Gumam Hinata.

TOK.. TOK..

"Hinata.. Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Su-sudah Tayuya-san. Si-silakan masuk."

Tayuya masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja, wanita berrambut merah itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata.

"Makanlah dulu. Setelah itu kau mandi. Sekitar satu jam lagi kendaraan yang akan membawamu ke Suna akan tiba."

"Ha-hai. Arigato Ta-tayuya-san."

"Oh iya, sudah kusiapkan pakaian bersih untukmu ya di depan kamar mandi."

"Ma-maaf merepotkan, a-arigato hontou ni a-arigato."

Tayuya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai melahap makanan yang ternyata adalah bubur sup. Setelah selesai makan, Hinata segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di seberang kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata yang telah selesai mandi segera berkemas. Ingatannya tentang Tatsu-chan membuatnya ingin segera menuntaskan tugasnya, mengantar sang bayi kepada keluarganya. Hinata benar-benar ingin segera kembali ke rumah. Ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan ayahnya- meskipun ia tahu ayahnya sangat sibuk, ingin segera bertemu Hanabi dan mengajaknya berkebun, ingin segera bertemu Neji-nii sepupunya dan belajar bersama. Satu hal yang paling jelas, ia ingin segera kembali menjauhkan diri dari makhluk berrambut kuning yang selama beberapa hari ini ada di dekatnya. Bahkan makhluk bernama Naruto itu sampai masuk dan menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Lamunan Hinata terhenti kala disadari ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hinata menoleh dan terpaksa mempertemukan mata bulannya dengan mata samudera si pemuda rubah.

"Na-ruto-kun sudah si-siap?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sejujurnya dia bingung mengapa Hinata tampak biasa-biasa saja pasca kejadian semalam.

"Ta-Tatsu-chan dimana?"

"Dia sedang bersama Tayuya-san. Sepertinya Tayuya-san juga akan ikut bersama kita."

"E-Eh? Benarkah? A-apa tidak me-merepotkan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kata Hamura-san, Tayuya-san memang bertugas mengantar hasil panen yang akan dibawa ke kota."

"O-Oh.."

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang Hinata, mereka berdua melangkah keluar. Ternyata mobil yang akan mengangkut mereka telah tiba di pekarangan rumah kepala desa. Setelah berpamitan kepada kepala desa dan keluarganya, mereka berdua bersama Tatsu-chan segera menaiki mobil bak terbuka itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lebih banyak terdiam. Apalagi pengemudi yang mengantar mereka juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Sesekali Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat si bayi ketika mulai menggeliat. Sesekali pula melirik ke sisi kirinya dimana seseorang sedang tidur lelap dengan bersuara. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh cukup lama dan melelahkan. Bayangkan saja selama 6 jam duduk berhimpitan di bagian depan mobil tersebut.

Terlalu lama termenung, sang gadis Hyuga pun merasakan kantuk menyerang dan segera menyusul pemuda di sebelahnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huahhh.. ada yang nungguin update fic ini nggak sih? Enaknya Naruto nanti diterima sama Hinata apa ditolak aja ya? Hahahaha XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow maupun fav untuk cerita-cerita Nai.**

 **Sinta Dewi468 : Aduh.. sepertinya gaakan ada lemon kok, apalagi eksplisit. Gak bisa Nai buat yang begituan. Kalau baca sih OK. Hahahaha :D**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Huahh syukurlah. Akhirnya kita sampai juga di kota. Ugh rasanya seperti sudah setahun kita berada di pedalaman hutan itu."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar keluh kesah Naruto membuat si pemuda menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hinata?"

"Itu bu-bukan pedalaman hutan Na-ruto-kun. I-itu hutan wi-wisata."

"Huahh tetap saja. Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan-ttebayo."

Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka minta diantar hingga ke tempat tujuan oleh mobil Hamura. Tetapi baik Naruto maupun Hinata sudah merasa cukup merepotkan mereka sehingga memutuskan untuk naik angkutan umum menuju jalan Sakin. Setelah sampai di jalan utama itu barulah mereka turun dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Keduanya mampir di supermarket terdekat untuk membeli makanan, minuman dan beberapa potong baju mengingat baju mereka sudah kotor.

"Ne Hinata, kau mau ganti baju dulu atau aku dulu? Atau kita mau barengan?" goda Naruto sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya melenggang mendekati Naruto, menyerahkan Tatsu ke tangannya dan tentu saja menimpuk muka mesum Naruto dengan tas belanja.

"Ittai.."

"A-aku du-duluan."

Kemudian Hinata memasuki ruang ganti meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto memandang bayi di tangannya dengan lembut. Meski terkenal seorang pembuat masalah di sekolahnya, sebenarnya Naruto punya sisi sensitif yang cukup besar. Dielusnya pipi sang bayi yang tengah tertidur. Lalu dikecupnya hidung mungil itu.

"Bau bayi hehehe. Kau manis sekali bayi, aku baru sadar. Awalnya aku kira kau akan merepotkan tetapi justru kau malah membawa keberuntungan untukku. Hehehehe... Kau mendekatkanku dengan Hinata."

Tiba-tiba sang bayi menggeliat kecil.

"Ne? Kau juga suka dengan Hinata ya? Tentu saja. Dia kan gadis yang manis. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh dia bisa menjadi kaa-chan yang baik. Eh?"

Wajah Naruto memerah menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya. Sedangkan sang bayi, entah bersimpati atau justru mengejek, malah tertawa senang.

"Na-naruto-kun. Aku su-sudah selesai."

Naruto mendongak dan mengangguk, menyerahkan Tatsu kepada Hinata dan berjalan ke ruang ganti.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan. Perjalanan mereka kali ini lebih menyenangkan. Tentu saja karena saat ini mereka berada di perkotaan, setidaknya banyak manusia tempat mereka bertanya jika kebingungan.

Selama sepuluh menit berjalan sampailah mereka di rumah yang sedang mereka cari. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar dengan cat warna putih. Pekarangan di rumah tersebut cukup luas. Merasa ragu pada awalnya, Naruto mendahului Hinata dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Belum sampai pada ketukan ketiga pintu telah terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki berrambut merah. Lingkaran hitam di matanya terlihat sangat tebal sehingga dia tampak seperti panda. Mata _jade_ nya memandang inten kedua remaja di hadapannya. Ketiganya mematung berusaha mencerna sesuatu. Sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Gaaraaaaa?" teriak Naruto sementara Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Hn. Naruto dan Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Ka-kau? Kau ayah bayi ini?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"HAH?" tentu saja pertanyaan itu menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Gaara.

Merasa menjadi yang paling waras saat ini Hinata menengahi.

"A-ano Ga-Gaara-kun, boleh kami ma-masuk dulu?"

.

.

.

"Hn.. Jadi begitu. Aku tidak menyangka cerita kalian itu benar-benar nyata. Itu lebih mirip sebuah drama petualangan."

"Hoi.. Gaara!"

Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"A-ano kenapa Gaara-kun bi-bisa berada di-sini?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ini rumah nenekku Hinata. Aku sedang ingin berlibur di sini, menemani nenek, makanya aku minta ijin pada Sensei untuk tidak ikut acara perkemahan sekolah kita."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya manggut-manggut.

"Lalu siapa ibu bayi ini ya Hinata?" sebelum Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Gaara terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Mungkin Yashamaru-baasan." Jawab Gaara enteng.

"Siapa itu?"

"Bibiku. Sudahlah aku ambilkan minum dulu untuk kalian sekalian memanggil nenek. Nanti kalian jelaskan saja kepadanya."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya bengong menatap kepergian Gaara. Oh ayolah, ini masalah penting, masalah nyawa seorang bayi, tapi teman panda mereka sepertinya menganggap ini begitu enteng.

"Gaa-.. Oh ada tamu rupanya."

Seorang nenek tua berrambut sebahu mendekati mereka berdua lalu duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian siapa?"

"A-ano kami te-teman Gaara-kun."

Sang wanita tua menatap gadis berrambut indigo di hadapannya, menelitinya dari atas ke bawah, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah kau pasti pacarnya Gaara ya?"

 **BRUSHHHH!**

Itu suara air yang disemprotkan dari mulut Naruto. Kebetulan saat itu Naruto sedang meminum air mineral dari botol yang dibawanya.

"Ah bu-bukan Ba-"

"Sudahlah jangan malu-malu. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang malu-malu tapi mau ckckckckck."

Hinata _sweatdrop_ sedangkan Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya nenek tua itu mengira Hinata pacar Gaara padahal kan sedang ada seorang laki-laki di samping Hinata saat ini. Oh dan jangan lupa nenek tua itu seolah tidak menyadari-atau tidak mempedulikan-keberadaan Naruto. Ayolah, banyak laki-laki lain kenapa harus Gaara? Sebenarnya nyali Naruto sedikit menciut. Gaara adalah seorang pemuda yang sempurna. Tampang. _Check_. Harta. _Check_. Otak. _Check_. Cool. _Check._ Sedangkan dirinya? Tampang. _Check_. Harta. _Check_. Otak. DING DONG. Cool. TET TOOTT.

"Ano Baa-san.." Naruto mencoba menyadarkan wanita tua itu akan kehadirannya. Sang nenek menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Oh.. Kau pasti kakak dari pacar Gaara kan?"

Ya Tuhan, kalau saja yang di hadapannya ini bukan seorang nenek tua, mungkin Naruto sudah menonjok mukanya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Bu-bukan-" lalu suara mereka diinterupsi oleh tangisan sang bayi.

"Oweeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk.."

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah makhluk mungil di pangkuan Hinata yang sempat terabaikan. Nenek tua itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat bayi mungil yang menurutnya begitu mirip dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara-"

Sang nenek merebut si bayi dari tangan Hinata dan menggendongnya. Sementara Hinata dan Naruto hanya bingung menatap sang nenek. Tidak lama hingga kedatangan Gaara memecah kebingungan mereka. Si pemuda panda meletakkan nampan berisi minuman di meja dan menatap heran neneknya serta kedua temannya bergantian.

"Baa-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hei anak kurang ajar?" bentakan sang nenek bukannya membuat takut tetapi malah semakin membuat Gaara mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa Baa-san?"

"Lihat ini! Selama ini apa yang diajarkan Rasa dan Karura padamu sampai kau menjadi seperti ini? Menghamili pacarmu sampai dia melahirkan bayi dan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu?"

OK! Ini membingungkan! Gaara, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa cengo.

"Ano Ba-" Hinata berusaha meminta penjelasan sebelum terpotong lagi.

"DIAM Nak! Aku tahu cucuku ini sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh padamu hingga menyebabkan kau hamil dan melahirkan anaknya. Lalu kau meminta kakak laki-laki mu mengantarmu ke sini untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban cucuku bukan?"

Hening...

Hening...

 **GEDUBRAAK!**

Ketiga bocah remaja tersebut dengan suksesnya terjungkal.

.

.

.

"Oh begitu.. Hahahaha.. Aku kira ini adalah cicitku." Sang nenek tua malah tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Hinata. Tentu saja wajah sumringah nenek itu membuat pemuda rubah di hadapannya mengepalkan tangannya sebelum bergumam. ' _Sabar.. Sabar... Tarik napas.. Hembuskaann.."_

"Hn. Makanya sebelum tahu masalahnya bertanya dulu. Jangan langsung menyimpulkan begitu." Ujar Gaara kesal.

"Hahaha. Iya.. Maafkan Baa-san. Baa-san tidak mengira dia anak Yashamaru. Ya Tuhan! Anak itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran. Meninggalkan bayi sendirian di hutan lalu kabur."

Melihat neneknya bersedih atas kelakuan bibinya, Gaara menepuk pelan punggung rapuh sang nenek.

"Nenek tenang saja. Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga membantu mencari."

Nenek tua itu mengangguk lemah. Hinata memandang sendu orang tua di hadapannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap cemberut. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap nenek Gaara yang seenaknya ini.

"Tapi omong-omong kau cocok jadi cucu menantuku, Hinata-chan."

Tuh kan...

Naruto nyaris meledak ketika dilihatnya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Hm.. sepertinya begitu Baa-san. Akan kupertimbangkan." Lanjut Gaara. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menepuk dagunya memasang pose berpikir.

Tentu saja hal ini memancing aura hitam yang sekarang mengitari si pemuda berrambut kuning.

"GA-A-RAA!"

"Upz."

Gaara malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sangat tidak Gaara sekali. Biarlah untuk sekali ini, Gaara ingin menggoda temannya itu. Bukankah biasanya dirinya yang menjadi korban ledekan Naruto saat sedang berduaan dengan Matsuri?

"Sebaiknya kalian makan siang dulu, setelah itu baru melanjutkan perjalanan." Kata Gaara setelah tawanya reda. Neneknya sendiri telah berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"A-ano, kami tidak i-ingin merepotkan."

"Tidak apa Hinata." Gaara sudah hendak menarik tangan kiri Hinata saat Naruto menyambar kasar tangannya.

"Kau gandeng aku saja Gaara."

Gaara dan Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Hah.. Baiklaahhh.. Ayo Naruto-kun sayaaangg.. Kita makan dulu." Ujar Gaara sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto. Naruto bergidik ngeri sementara Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan kikikan gelinya.

Gaara tahu semua cerita tentang apa yang dialami sahabat pirangnya tersebut. Mungkin tidak sedekat Sasuke, tetapi Gaara cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Saat membuka pintu tadi ia mengira bahwa Naruto sudah berhasil mendapatkan Hinata. Tetapi kejadian selanjutnya membuatnya mengerti. Gaara tersenyum, dalam hati menyemangati Naruto.

' _Semangat Naruto! Ayo rebut kembali cintamu!'_

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan siang, kedua remaja kita memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau kuantar? Mumpung Baki-jiisan meninggalkan mobilnya."

"Tidak Gaara. Kami mau berduaan saja. Eh maksudnya mau pulang berdua saja."

Jawaban spontan Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah bertengger di pipinya.

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah."

"Ga-gaara-kun, apa kau su-sudah menghubungi sen-sei?"

"Sudah Hinata. Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa HP kalian habis baterai sehingga tidak bisa mengirim kabar. Kurenai-sensei bilang mereka akan menghentikan pencarian dan langsung pulang ke sekolah. Oh ya tadi beliau juga berpesan agar kau mengantar Hinata pulang Naruto."

"YOSH!" Naruto dengan semangat mengangkat kepalan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Arigato Gaara-kun."

Kemudian mereka berdua melangkah pergi sebelum terhenti oleh ucapan Gaara.

"Naruto, tadi ada pesan dari Neji-senpai lewat Temari-nee."

"Huh?"

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata. Atau kau harus mempertanggungjawabkannya di klub judo."

Sambil mengatakan itu Gaara menutup pintu dengan pelan, menambah kesan dramatis dan menyeringai. Naruto? Menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Ada yang sudah nonton Sasuke shinden? Hehehehe saya mau nonton itu dulu yak.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow maupun fav untuk cerita-cerita Nai.**

 **Sinta Dewi468 : Aduh jangan donk. Nanti ga ada Boruto hehe**

 **Ana : Hehehehe kayanya lagi mau proses lahirin Kurama itu :D**

 **DiTa : Iya, usil banget ya nenek Gaara. Sampe Naru pengen nimpuk**

 **Blue silver : Ini uda dilanjut ya hehe. Terimakasih atas dukungannya (berasa nyapres)**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

Setelah meninggalkan rumah nenek Gaara, Naruto dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha. Sebenarnya jika menggunakan mobil pribadi perjalanan bisa ditempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Tetapi keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk naik angkutan umum karena tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Tepatnya hampir berdampingan. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya sementara Hinata tetap dengan langkah kecilnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak berusaha mengimbangi langkah Naruto sehingga ketika sudah berada di depan, Naruto akan menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Hinata sampai di sisinya. Lalu melanjutkan berjalan lagi. Keduanya menikmati pemandangan di Kota Suna ini. Suna cenderung bercuaca panas, tidak seperti Konoha. Meskipun beberapa bulan ini, kota yang dijuluki kota padang pasir ini sering dilanda hujan.

"Hinata, itu bukan haltenya?"

Pandangan Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto lalu mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju halte tersebut. Setelah sampai kedua remaja tersebut langsung duduk bersandar pada kursi tunggu. Hinata hendak mengambil botol minumnya di dalam tas saat tangannya menyentuh benda berbulu halus. Dikeluarkannya benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah selimut yang membungkus tubuh Tatsu-chan pertama kali mereka menemukannya. Hinata tersenyum, diciumnya aroma selimut itu dalam.

"Bau Tatsu-chan." Gumamnya lirih.

Naruto yang mendengar bisikan Hinata menoleh. Matanya kembali menyaksikan keajaiban dari Kami-sama yang sempat dielaknya. Hinata yang sedang memejamkan matanya saat menghirup aroma dari selimut bayi. Angin semilir Kota Suna menerbangkan helaian indigo yang begitu kontras dengan wajah cantik seputih susu. Kembali nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Menelan ludah dengan kasar mengakibatkan pergerakan naik turun pada jakunnya.

Sungguh dia benar-benar menyesal. Bagaimana mungkin dulu dia begitu dibutakan oleh cintanya pada si gadis musim semi. Oh bahkan dia sendiri kini meragukannya. Benarkah itu cinta? Karena setahunya dia tidak pernah merasa sakit hati ketika Sakura secara terang-terangan menolak ungkapan perasaannya. Tidak ada rasa sakit seperti yang ia rasakan ketika Hinata berkali-kali menghindarinya. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa patah hati ketika tahu Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke. Tidak seperti bunyi retakan yang seolah-olah ia dengar dari dalam dirinya ketika tahu Toneri mendekati Hinata. Pun gelenyar-gelenyar aneh dalam dirinya ketika ia berdekatan dengan Hinata yang tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama Sakura.

' _Hahahahahaha aku benar-benar bodoh sepertinya.'_

Dan kembali terngiang ucapan kedua sahabat sejak kecilnya yang mengatainya bodoh pasca insiden penolakannya terhadap sang gadis indigo. Sakura bahkan sampai meninju pipinya. Naruto berjengit mengingat peristiwa itu. Rasa sakit akibat pukulan sahabat pink nya itu seolah-olah masih membekas.

Melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berjengit dan menampakkan wajah aneh serta tangannya yang mengusap-usap pipinya tentu mengundang kernyitan di dahi Hinata.

"A-ada apa Na-ruto-kun?"

Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu dan kembali menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa Hinata. Tadi ada nyamuk mampir ke pipiku."

"O-oh.."

"Bus nya masih lama ya?"

"Se-sepertinya iya. Tadi ka-kan Gaara-kun bilang ka-kalau bus ke Konoha memang se-sedikit armadanya."

"Hee benarkah? Tahu begini kita terima saja ajakan Gaara untuk memakai mobilnya tadi."

Naruto berteriak frustasi. Sebenarnya yang lebih membuatnya frustasi adalah suffiks –kun yang disematkan Hinata pada nama Gaara. Oh dia benar-benar sebal.

' _Awas kau panda!'_

Mungkin api cemburu sedang membakar hati pemuda kuning ini sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau Hinata memang selalu memanggil semua teman lelakinya dengan suffiks –kun.

 **Kruyukkkkk..**

Tiba-tiba dengan tidak elitnya perut Naruto berbunyi. Mengelus perutnya sambil mukanya memerah menahan malu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hehehehe.. Hinata bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Mau ma-makan apa? Bekal yang ki-kita beli tadi kan sudah habis." Ucap Hinata bingung.

"Em.. Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana?" jawab Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke seberang jalan.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati sebuah kedai yang di depannya terpasang papan dengan tulisan:

"KEDAI RAMEN OISHI"

Terlezat kedua di Asia

Hinata _sweatdrop_. Pasalnya di Konoha juga ada kedai ramen dengan slogan yang sama, yaitu kedai ICHIRAKU. Apakah mereka terlalu pesimis untuk menjadi yang pertama?

"Ba-baiklah Na-ruto-kun."

Kemudian kedua remaja tersebut menyeberangi jalan dan memasuki kedai ramen yang ternyata cukup ramai. Naruto menghampiri meja pelayan dan langsung memesan.

"Ano baa-san, kami pesan 2 porsi ya."

"Haii.. Silakan ditunggu."

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka berdua berkeliling dan memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela. Sehingga diharapkan mereka bisa melihat ketika bus yang mereka tunggu datang. Mereka berdua menunggu dalam diam. Hinata sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kedai itu. Sebenarnya lebih pantas jika disebut sebagai rumah makan karena ukurannya yang lumayan luas dan penataan tempat duduk untuk pelanggan yang tidak mirip kedai pada umumnya. Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya tersebut justru sedang sibuk menerka-nerka bagaimana rasa ramen di sini. Apakah akan sama dengan ramen favoritnya dari kedai Ichiraku atau berbeda. Sungguh sepertinya ramen adalah hal yang pertama kali ia pikirkan pun jika dalam keadaan darurat.

Tak lama berselang, seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan dua mangkok ramen pesanan mereka.

"Silakan ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati."

"A-arigato."

Keduanya menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam. Sesekali Hinata menoleh ke arah halte bus, siapa tahu bus yang mereka tunggu datang. Sesekali pula Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Demi Kami-sama, baru kali ini ada yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ramen. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian mereka berdua selesai menghabiskan makanan.

"Hinata.."

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Mendapati Naruto tengah memberikan gestur mengusap bibir. Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"A-ada apa Na-ruto-kun?"

OK sebenarnya Naruto sengaja membuat Hinata bingung dalam memberi gestur tadi. Tangannya dengan cepat terulur dan ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir lembut Hinata. Hinata hanya terpaku, terlalu _shock_ dengan perilaku dadakan Naruto.

"Ada sisa makanan di sini."

Niatnya sih membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di bibir Hinata, tetapi dipikir-pikir kok bibir Hinata halus juga ya. Eh bukankah kau sudah pernah menciumnya Naruto?

"Bibirmu lembut Hinata."

Hinata yang tersadar segera menepis pelan tangan Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk demi menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku mohon Hinata. Jangan seperti ini. Berikan aku kesem-"

"A-aahh.. Busnya sudah da-datang Na-ruto-kun!" teriak Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto.

Gadis indigo tersebut dengan cepat memungut tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar kedai meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam kecewa. Sejenak pandangannya menoleh ke arah halte, benarkah busnya sudah datang? Atau Hinata hanya mencari pengalih saja. Ternyata bus yang mereka tunggu memang sedang berhenti di depan halte. Dengan malas diangkatnya ranselnya dan berjalan menyusul Hinata setelah membayar makanan mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk mereka segera mengistirahatkan diri. Hinata memakukan pandangannya ke jendela, sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda rubah di sampingnya. Naruto yang menyadarinya hanya menghela nafas. Apakah ia telah begitu menyakiti perasaan gadis ini sehingga gadis ini tidak mau lagi membuka hati untuknya? Atau ada alasan lain? Memilih untuk mengesampingkan pikirannya, Naruto membiarkan dirinya terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Merasakan beban di bahu kanannya, Naruto terbangun. Berusaha mencerna kembali keberadaan dirinya saat ini. Menengok ke samping kanan dan mendapati pemandangan yang cukup membuat jantungnya berdentum kencang. Hinata tengah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya.

Naruto tersenyum, menyelipkan lengannya ke belakang punggung Hinata dan menyamankan posisi sang gadis dalam pelukannya. Diciumnya puncak kepala sang gadis.

"Lavender.." gumamnya.

Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi halus sang gadis. Mumpung, katanya. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini.

" _Andai kau tahu, Hinata. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menyesal pernah menolakmu. Apa sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku? Aku mencintaimu Hinata."_

.

.

.

Turun dari bus keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah. Naruto menggandeng erat tangan Hinata.

"Na-ruto-kun, ka-kau tidak perlu me-mengantarku. Rumahku su-sudah dekat."

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab. Hinata berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya namun Naruto justru semakin mengeratkannya.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri malam-malam begini Hinata."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Diam atau kucium sekarang juga."

Tampaknya ancaman tersebut benar-benar efektif. Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berdoa semoga dia tidak keceplosan bicara.

"Hinata.."

Hinata mendongak menatap pemuda rubah di sampingnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Naruto kembali memanggilnya.

"Hinata.."

Hening membuat Naruto memandang gadis manis di sampingnya. Alisnya bertaut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ta-tadi Naruto-kun me-menyuruhku diam."

Naruto cengo. Detik berikutnya wajahnya jadi aneh. Antara mau tertawa atau menangis. Setelah menghela nafas dalam, ia melanjutkan.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto, pandangannya beralih lurus ke depan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ti-tidak."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Hinata. Aku tahu kau menghindariku. Setiap kita berpapasan di sekolah kau selalu pura-pura tidak melihat. Kalau aku menyapamu, kau selalu kabur. Setiap aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama, kau selalu beralasan ingin pulang bersama Neji-senpai. Padahal aku tahu saat itu Neji-senpai sedang ada rapat OSIS. Oh aku bahkan tahu kau sempat berdoa lirih pada saat pengambilan undian pasangan titi jejak, agar tidak berpasangan denganku. Walau pada akhirnya Kami-sama lebih memilih mengabulkan doaku."

Hinata hanya diam mendengar setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Tidak mampu menjawab karena memang ia membenarkan semua yang Naruto katakan.

"Jadi aku bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau membenciku Hinata?"

Hinata kembali mendongak. Namun naas karena ternyata wajah Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dengan cepat Hinata mundur dan menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak per-pernah membenci Naruto-kun."

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

"Ti-tidak."

Naruto kembali mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lalu?"

"Bi-biasa saja."

Naruto mendesah kasar, tangannya mengusap wajahnya. Lalu dengan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hinata sedikit terjungkal ke arahnya karena tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

"Hinata.."

"I-iya.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

 **JEDEEEEERRRRRRRRR**

Hinata menatap terkejut pemuda di hadapannya. Mau tidak mau ingatannya kembali pada waktu setahun lalu. Kondisi yang sama namun dengan posisi terbalik. Hinata tidak mampu mengucapkan kata. Sejujurnya rasa cinta kepada pemuda ini masih ada bahkan tidak pernah berkurang walau hanya sebesar zarrah. Tetapi yang membuatnya ragu justru perasaan laki-laki itu sendiri. Bukankah dia pernah menolak Hinata dulu? Bukankah dia hanya mencintai sahabat merah mudanya? Benarkah Naruto mencintai dirinya sekarang? Atau hanya sebagai pelampiasan karena cintanya yang ditolak oleh Sakura dan Sakura telah jadian dengan Sasuke?

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, dipejamkan mata bulannya sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak merasakan sakit hati lagi.

"Ma-maaf." Gumamnya lirih.

"Apa?"

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun. A-aku ti-tidak bisa."

Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat itu hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Seperti vas bunga kesayangan Mama Kushina saat dipecahkan oleh Mio kucing tetangganya dua bulan lalu. Benar-benar berantakan bukan?

"Ti-dak se-sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk se-sekarang aku tidak bisa me-menerima Na-ruto-kun."

Dan satu kalimat itu pula menyusun kembali kepingan hati Naruto yang sudah berserakan. Dipungutnya satu persatu dan kemudian ditempel dengan lem cast*l.

"Berarti aku masih punya harapan Hinata?"

Anggukan Hinata membuat Naruto loncat-loncat kegirangan. Ingin rasanya memeluk Hinata sebelum-

"Ha-harapan itu bisa ter-wujud dan bi-bisa juga tidak."

 **PYARRRRRRRRRR**

Hati yang sudah di lem itu kembali menjadi berkeping-keping. Oh Hinata, sejak kapan kau jadi bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang?

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional. Hinata sudah akan membuka gerbang rumah tersebut sebelum berbalik.

"A-arigato Naruto-kun, sudah me-mengantarku."

"Sama-sama Hinata."

Dan sebelum sempat tubuh Hinata masuk ke gerbang, Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangannya, memutar tubuhnya dan..

.

 _CHU-_

 _._

Mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Hinata. Sebelum Hinata tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya, dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pulang. Melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa-na Hinata. Love you."

Sementara sang gadis hanya mampu merona merah sebelum berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **END/ TBC ya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sambil senyam senyum gaje si pemuda rubah memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaimaaa.."

"Okaeri. Kau sudah pulang Naru? Bagaimana acaranya?"

"Besok saja aku cerita Kaa-san. Sekarang Naru pengen istirahat dulu. Capek." Jawab Naruto sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Merebahkan badan di kasur _single_ nya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata. Bibirnya tersenyum mengingat sensasi lembut yang masih dirasakan bibirnya.

"Ah, aku harus men _charge_ HP ku."

Beranjak dari tidurnya untuk mengambil HP di tasnya dan kemudian menghubungkannya dengan pengisi daya. Setelah itu ia nyalakan HP tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit getaran beruntun datang dari benda mungil tersebut yang segera diraihnya dan dibuka. Mengecek email masuk yang tentu saja sangat banyak mengingat sudah berhari-hari HP ini tidak aktif. Tetapi hanya satu yang membuat matanya terbelalak. Email terakhir yang baru dikirim setengah jam lalu.

 **From : Neji-sadako**

 _ **Kutunggu kau di klub judo besok! Persiapkan dirimu, Kuning!**_

.

.

.

 **Ah akhirnya selesai jugaaa... Perlu dilanjutkan nggak ya? Hehehehe..**

 **Oh iya sudah nonton episode 485? Nai paling ketawa pas Chino manggil Sasuke dengan sufiks –chan :D**

 **Akhir kata RnR minna. Arigato..**


	10. Epilog

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow maupun fav untuk cerita-cerita Nai.**

 **DiTa; muji989, Tsukasa : Ini lanjutannya ya..**

 **Sinta Dewi468 : Uda terjawab di part ini hehehe**

 **Hyugana : Arigato senpai sudha mampir..**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Siang ini suasana Konoha High School tampak ramai. Sebagian siswa berada di luar kelas. Para guru tidak ada yang menampakkan batang hidungnya satupun karena sedang mengikuti rapat yang diadakan oleh ketua yayasan sekolah. Pembahasan pada rapat tersebut sebenarnya adalah mengenai kenaikan kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Selain guru, rapat lain juga diselenggarakan oleh ketua dewan siswa (OSIS) dan pengurusnya. Nah rapat yang ini membahas tentang kegiatan-kegiatan tahunan yang telah, sedang maupun akan diselenggarakan oleh dewan siswa tersebut. Salah satunya adalah kegiatan perkemahan yang baru saja selesai beberapa hari lalu.

Sementara siswa yang tidak terlibat dalam kepengurusan OSIS memanfaatkan waktu bebas ini dengan berbagai kegiatan. Ada yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin – err menghabiskan makanan tepatnya. Ada yang pergi ke taman sekolah, ada yang berkumpul di _basecamp_ klub, ada yang bermain basket atau permainan lain, ada juga yang pergi ke perpustakaan. Nah yang terakhir ini tentu saja dilakukan oleh anak-anak yang sering disebut kutu buku. Salah satunya adalah gadis manis berrambut indigo panjang.

Gadis itu tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal dan mencoret-coret lembaran kertas HVS di meja di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang serius bahkan ketika seorang teman memanggilnya, ia tidak menyahut.

"Hinata.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"HINATA!"

Seketika gadis berrambut merah muda itu mendapatkan perhatian. Bukan hanya dari gadis yang dipanggilnya tetapi juga dari semua yang sedang berada di perpustakaan itu. Sakura, nama gadis itu, hanya nyengir kuda. Sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

"A-ada apa Sakura-san?"

"Kau ini aku panggil dari tadi sama sekali tidak merespon." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku sedang mengerjakan tu-tugas dari Asuma-sensei."

"Wahh.. Padahal waktu pengumpulannya masih lama. Kau ini rajin sekali."

"Ka-karena aku ti-tidak bisa berpikir ce-cepat sepertimu Sa-sakura-san."

"Huhhh.. Terserah lah. Eh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Hu-hubungan a-apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Hinata. Kemarin kalian berdua mengalami petualangan yang hebat bukan? Pasti ada bumbu-bumbu romantis di tengah perjalanan kalian itu."

Sakura mengucapkan hal itu dengan pandangan menerawang, mata berbinar-binar. Kedua tangannya menangkup dan ia letakkan di depan dada. Kalau ini manga mungkin sudah ada gambar blink blink mengelilinginya. Hinata hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Tidak a-ada apa-apa Sa-sakura-san."

Jawaban Hinata membuat pose imut yang ditampilkan Sakura menjadi hancur.

"Jangan begitu Hinata. Katakan saja, kau ini malu-malu segala."

"Aku ti-tidak malu-malu. Me-memang tidak a-ada yang terjadi."

"Tapi kenapa hari ini Naruto terlihat bahagia sekali? Bahkan Kushina-baasan bilang semalam Naruto seperti orang gila senyam senyum sendiri."

"Mungkin di-dia bahagia karena a-akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu la-lagi?"

"Aku?"

Sakura bukan orang bodoh seperti sahabat kuningnya, jadi ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata saat ini.

"Iya dia senang bertemu denganku dan Sasuke-kun. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti orang tidak waras, Hinata."

"Ke-kenapa tidak?"

"Hinataaa! Apa beberapa hari bersama Naruto membuatmu ketularan baka nya? Naruto bahkan tadi pagi tidak menjawab sapaanku dan Sasuke-kun. Dia malah cengar cengir tidak jelas."

Hinata hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebelum kembali dengan kesibukannya. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedikit berdebar-debar, menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan Sakura barusan. Tetapi ia tidak mau tersakiti lagi sehingga ia menutup semua celah menuju hatinya dari siapapun itu.

"Naruto mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata tidak kaget tentu saja karena ia sudah mendengarnya dari bibir Naruto sendiri. Tetapi lagi-lagi ego mengalahkan hatinya.

"Tidak Sa-sakura-san. Dia ti-tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Di-dia hanya men-mencintaimu dan men-jadikanku pelampiasan ka-karena tidak mendapatkanmu."

Pada awalnya Sakura merasa kaget dengan ucapan Hinata. Tetapi selanjutnya ia merasa marah dan kesal pada gadis di depannya ini. Setahunya Hinata adalah gadis yang perasa. Seharusnya ia tahu mana perasaan yang benar-benar cinta dan mana yang bukan. Atau mungkin hati gadis itu terlalu tersakiti hingga ia membangun dinding baja tinggi menjulang di sekitar hatinya, membutakan matahatinya, menulikan pendengarannya. Untuk melindungi dirinya dari kehancuran kembali. Menyadari pikirannya Sakura menghela nafas dalam, berusaha meredakan amarahnya.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku!" Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Hinata membuat iris _amethyst_ gadis itu menatap _emerald_ nya.

"Naruto dulu memang menyukaiku. Dia menolakmu karena berpikiran bahwa dia mencintaiku. Tapi nyatanya itu semua salah. Bahkan Naruto sendiri sudah menyadarinya. Asal kau tahu Hinata. Naruto tidak pernah segila ini saat ia mengejarku. Aku dan Sasuke-kun sering mendapatinya memberikan tatapan memuja saat melihatmu dari kejauhan. Bahkan Sasuke-kun sendiri mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia tidak pernah memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Hinata, kalau kau menganggapku berbohong, kau tatap mataku. Apakah aku berbohong padamu Hinata?"

Hinata hanya memandang dalam pada iris permata hijau di hadapannya. Dia memang sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan di dalamnya. Tetapi Hinata masih merasa belum yakin, bisa saja Naruto mengatakan itu pada Sakura untuk menyenangkan hati gadis musim semi itu bukan?

"A-aku tidak bi-bisa."

"Oh ayolah. Sejak kapan kau jadi keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Ma-"

"HINATA!"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh teriakan cempreng seorang gadis berrambut pirang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Mengabaikan pelototan dari semua orang di sekitarnya, gadis pirang itu mendekati meja Hinata dan Sakura. Setelah sampai, gadis itu terengah-engah sambil mencengkeram erat lengan Hinata.

"A-ada apa I-ino-san?"

"Nah...Nahrutoh.."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto _pig?_ "

"Klubh.. Judoh.."

Kedua gadis di hadapannya saling memandang, masih belum mengerti apa maksud Ino.

"I-ikuth sajah.."

Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berlari sementara Sakura menyusul di belakang mereka berdua. Ketiganya menuju ke dojo klub judo. Ternyata di luar dojo klub itu sudah ramai siswa berebut masuk. Suara teriakan riuh juga terdengar dari dalam dojo tersebut. Kedua gadis yang mengikuti Ino tadi merasa penasaran dengan yang terjadi di dalamnya.

"Minggir! Minggir! Air panas.. Awas air panas!" teriak Ino membuat kerumunan di depannya sedikit terbelah.

Setelah memasuki dojo, kedua gadis berbeda warna iris mata tersebut membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Di hadapan mereka, seorang pemuda yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tengah terbanting, bangun lagi, diserang dan terbanting lagi hingga berkali-kali. Herannya pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyerah meski darah sedikit keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Semua yang menonton terus berteriak ricuh mendukung keduanya.

Bagi anggota klub judo, keselamatan pemuda kuning itulah yang mereka khawatirkan. Karena mereka tahu kemampuan lawan pemuda kuning itu. Seorang senpai di kelas XII sekaligus ketua klub judo ini. Bukan hanya judo, pemuda berrambut panjang itu juga menguasai beberapa teknik beladiri lain termasuk teknik beladiri turun temurun di keluarganya. Karena ia adalah-

Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto bukan orang yang lemah mengingat ia juga memegang ban hitam karate. Tetapi tampaknya pemuda beriris mata yang sama dengan pujaan hatinya itu memang jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Hyuuga Neji adalah seorang jenius sama seperti Hyuuga lainnya. Tetapi lebih dari sekedar jenius, Neji juga merupakan _prodigy_ bagi keluarga Hyuuga.

"Neji-niisan. Hentikan!" teriakan lirih Hinata sebenarnya cukup didengar oleh telinga Neji, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia bahkan sudah akan menyerang lagi jika Hinata tidak menghadangnya di depan tubuh Naruto yang sedang berjongkok.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-apa yang Nii-san lakukan?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Minggir!"

"Ti-tidak! Aku mo-mohon Nii-san."

Hinata mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup rapat di depan dadanya, iris matanya melebar dan mengeluarkan blink blink. Bibir bawahnya mengerucut keluar. Tinggal ditambah telinga kucing dan ekor di belakangnya. Oh jangan lupa tangan yang mengelus-elus pipinya. Meow... Err- maaf salah.

OK Neji paling tidak suka jika Hinata sudah mulai memasang pose imutnya. Bukannya apa-apa, ia benar-benar tidak tahan jika ditatap seperti itu. Itulah satu-satunya jurus rahasia yang mampu menaklukkan karang dingin, bukan hanya Neji tetapi bahkan Hiashi. Dan jurus itu hanya dikuasai dengan baik oleh Hinata.

"Huh baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum lega. Sedangkan beberapa penonton laki-laki justru menatap kecewa. Harapan mereka sirna untuk melenyapkan salah satu saingan mereka dalam mendapatkan hati gadis-gadis di sekolah ini. Sedangkan penonton perempuan justru berteriak kegirangan. Idola mereka nggak jadi mati, pikirnya.

Hinata berbalik ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sedang didampingi dua sahabat baiknya. Dia hendak mendekati pemuda kuning itu sebelum tangan Neji mendahuluinya dan menghadangnya.

"Kukira Gaara sudah menyampaikan pesanku padamu tapi ternyata kau melanggar."

Kemudian lelaki berrambut panjang itu pergi meninggalkan kebingungan pada beberapa orang di belakangnya. Sebelum menyentuh pintu keluar dojo, Neji kembali menoleh.

"Aku ijinkan, tapi ingat kuning! Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya, aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka."

Hinata hanya menatap bergantian antara Naruto dengan pintu dojo yang baru saja tertutup. Sasuke dan Sakura memapah Naruto ke ruang UKS sementara Hinata ditemani Ino mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Setelah sampai di UKS, Sakura hendak mengobati luka sahabatnya itu, ketika didengarnya Naruto bersuara.

"Biar-kan saja Sakura-chan. To-tolong tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Hinata di sini."

Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan sepasang remaja di ruang yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

"Kau ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa Neji-nii me-memukulmu?"

Hinata mengambil kotak peralatan kesehatan di samping tempat tidur dan memulai pekerjaannya mengobati Naruto.

"Karena aku menantangnya."

"Ba-baka! Ka-kau tahu siapa Nii-san dan ka-kau menantangnya?"

"Kalau untuk mendapatkanmu, apapun akan aku lakukan."

Rona merah perlahan mulai menjalari pipi Hinata. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengoleskan obat luar ke pipi bengkak Naruto terhenti.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda tentang perasaanku Hinata."

Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum tangannya ditangkap oleh Naruto. Naruto menggenggam tangan itu pelan. Iris safirnya tidak pernah beranjak dari wajah cantik sang gadis.

"Kumohon Hinata. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata mendongak menatap mata sejernih samudera yang tengah menatap lembut dirinya. Menyelam mencari setitik saja tanda kebohongan demi menopang dinding hatinya yang nyaris hancur saat mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Tetapi nihil. Naruto serius, ia sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Ujar Hinata lirih.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hinata terdiam. Sejujurnya ia bingung dan dilema. Saat ini yang dipikirkannya hanya bagaimana agar dinding hati yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah tidak hancur. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol muncul di otaknya. Menyeringai tipis ia pun mengeluarkan idenya.

"Mu-mungkin jika Na-ruto-kun melamar-ku pada tou-sama a-aku akan percaya."

.

.

.

Dan malam harinya puteri sulung Hiashi itu ditemukan pingsan oleh seorang maid di depan pintu ruang keluarga Hyuuga, setelah mendapati pemandangan yang mencengangkan. Naruto memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam yang membungkus kemeja birunya sedang duduk bersimpuh berhadapan dengan sang Ayah. Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya mengabaikan Hiashi yang tengah memijit frustrasi batang hidungnya.

"Minatoooo.. Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anak bodoh ini sampai dia berani melamar anak gadis orang padahal masih SMA." Geramnya pelan.

 _SNAP_

Seketika itu pula Hiashi ingat jika dulu Minato, sahabatnya, melamar gadis Uzumaki itu setelah kenaikan kelas XI.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Alhamdulillah.. Bagaimana sudah puas belum? Atau harus sampe nikah dulu hehehe.**

 **Arigato yang selalu mengikuti fic ini dan selalu mendukung Nai. Hehehehe**

 **RnR please..**


	11. SEQUEL

**Jujur Nai sedang merasa buntu dengan ff ongoing yang lain, jadi memutuskan untuk membuat sequel dari fic ini. Mungkin kebanyakan sudah pada lupa ya hehehe...**

 **Always Delivered adalah fic multichap pertama yang Nai buat. Tulisannya masih amburadul ya hehehe...**

 **Dozo minna!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS DELIVERED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL**

Bandara Narita adalah bandara pertama yang dibangun di area Tokyo. Sebenarnya bandara ini berada di kota Narita, Prefektur Chiba, yang terletak sekitar 60 km di luar kota Tokyo. Bandara ini merupakan bandara tersibuk kedua di Jepang, setelah bandara Haneda. Namun, perbedaannya adalah bandara Narita lebih banyak melayani penerbangan internasional dibandingkan dengan Haneda.

Seperti saat ini, contohnya. Di terminal dua bandara tersebut terlihat berbondong-bondong manusia yang tengah berjalan keluar dari landasan. Tampaknya mereka adalah penumpang _American Airlines_ yang baru saja mendarat setelah melakukan perjalanan dari bandara JFK di New York. Di antara keramaian orang yang berjalan rapi itu tampaklah sesosok kepala berwarna kuning yang menyembul.

Sosok tersebut ternyata seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut berwarna kuning yang dipotong cepak. Kulitnya kecokelatan, wajahnya dihiasi tiga goresan mirip kumis di masing-masing pipi. Warna matanya yang biru sejernih lautan.

Pria tersebut berjalan dengan gagahnya menarik sebuah koper hitam yang berukuran cukup besar. Senyum tak henti-hentinya bertengger di bibir tipis pria itu. Sesekali bersenandung kecil untuk mengisi perjalanannya menuju ke stasiun JR N'EX, sebuah stasiun tempat mangkal kereta yang akan membawanya ke stasiun Tokyo. Dari stasiun tersebut barulah dia akan bertolak kembali ke Konoha (anggap saja Konoha beneran ada ya XD).

 _Drrrtt... Drrtt..._

Getaran di saku kemejanya sedikit membuat pria itu kaget. Dengan cepat dirogohnya saku tersebut dan diambilnya telepon genggam.

"Moshi-moshi, Kaa-chan."

"..."

"Iya, aku sudah sampai Narita. Tinggal menunggu kereta untuk ke Tokyo."

"..."

"Yosh! Doakan aku selalu, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan... I love you."

Kemudian diputuskannya sambungan telepon tersebut. Senyum pria itu semakin melebar tatkala kakinya telah menginjak lantai kereta.

"Namikaze Hinata, tunggu aku sayang!"

Dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah mansion besar bergaya tradisional di Konoha, seorang pria paruh baya tengah menikmati ocha hangatnya di paviliun samping rumah utama. Sesekali matanya memandang terpesona pada taman bunga yang terhampar di hadapannya. Suasana sore yang cukup menenangkan di usianya yang senja.

Namun kemudian sebuah bayangan di sampingnya membuat pria paruh baya itu menengok. Meletakkan cangkir teh nya di atas meja kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya pria itu kepada sosok bayangan yang ternyata adalah sang keponakan.

"Apakah bocah Namikaze itu sudah menghubungi Paman?"

Hiashi, pria tua itu, mengangguk. Ekspresi mukanya tetap datar seperti biasanya. Tapi tak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sangat penasaran dengan bocah Namikaze itu. Ingatannya melayang pada beberapa tahun lalu.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **Hiashi's POV**

Kami-sama, cobaan apa yang Kau berikan padaku saat ini? Apakah tidak cukup Ayahnya saja yang dulu membuatku repot dengan mengajakku ke rumah Uzumaki saat kenaikan kelas. Sekarang justru anak laki-laki ini yang mendatangi rumahku dengan tampang yang dia pasang super culun seperti itu.

Sebenarnya tanganku sudah gatal ingin menampar anak ini. Tapi alih-alih melakukannya, aku justru mengurut pelan pelipisku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Apa anak ini mengira aku orang tua yang buta terhadap keadaan putri sulungku? Apa dia kira aku tidak tahu bahwa gara-gara bocah rubah ini anakku jadi terpuruk?

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tetapi semakin lama aku semakin bisa membaca bahwa keadaan Hinata tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Dia memang pendiam tapi tidak pernah sekalipun melipat mukanya saat berada di meja makan. Hinata itu anak yang baik, pemalu dan penurut. Sifat yang dia warisi dari mendiang istriku. Meski terkadang aku keras terhadapnya namun anak itu tidak pernah menganggap aku sebagai Ayah yang buruk. Hinata selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik hanya demi mendapat pengakuanku. Itu yang kudengar dari Neji.

Dan kejadian itu membuatku terpaksa mengorek keterangan dari keponakanku itu. Neji yang menceritakan semua padaku. Aku pikir pasti Hinata bisa dengan cepat mengatasinya karena itu hanyalah cinta monyet. Namun, hampir setahun berjalan, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali pada diri putri sulungku. Barulah aku menyadari bahwa perasaan Hinata tidak main-main.

"Jadi Hiashi-sama, apakah Anda menerimaku?"

Lamunanku langsung buyar saat mendengar suara anak itu, Namikaze Naruto. Entah mengapa aku merasa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah Minato, temanku.

"Kau sadar berapa usiamu sekarang, Namikaze?" tanyaku sedikit menggeram berniat menakuti bocah itu. Tapi ternyata dia sama sekali tidak gentar. Justru senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Tujuh belas tahun, Hiashi-sama."

"Lalu?" pancingku.

"Lalu?"

Bocah itu benar-benar bodoh seperti Ayahnya. Aku mendelik menatap iris biru itu.

"Kau baru tujuh belas tahun tapi sudah mau melamar anakku? Kau bahkan belum bekerja. Mau kau beri makan apa Hinata dan anak kalian nanti?"

Ups... Sepertinya aku terlalu over, bahkan sampai mengatakan "anak" dan membuat bocah rubah itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ah... Hiashi-sama tenang saja, kan ada Ay-"

"Istri dan anak itu tanggungjawab suami, bukan tanggung jawab mertua!" geramku sambil berusaha menahan emosi.

Naruto terdiam dan tampaknya sedang memikirkan perkataanku. Lalu mata safir itu menatapku. Aku terhenyak. Karena tatapan yang dia arahkan padaku memancarkan keseriusan yang dia miliki. Lalu dengan tegasnya dia berkata.

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik, Hiashi-sama. Aku akan lulus sekolah, setelah itu melanjutkan kuliah. Lalu aku akan melamar pekerjaan demi bisa menghidupi Hinata dan anak kami dengan layak."

Uh-oh... Aku menggigit lidahku sendiri agar bisa menahan tawa yang ingin keluar. Ingat! Bagaimanapun aku adalah Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu Namikaze. Sebelum saat itu tiba jangan pernah sekalipun kau menampakkan batang hidungmu di rumah Hyuuga ini."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

 **Author's POV**

Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian saat itu. Kemudian mengingat pesan teks yang baru diterimanya tadi malam.

" _Besok aku akan menagih janjimu padaku, Hiashi-sama."_

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana rumah utama di mansion Hyuuga cukup lengang. Padahal jika dilihat dari dalam, tampak di ruang tamu rumah tersebut sedang ada tamu.

Dua orang pria dewasa dan seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk berhadapan sambil minum teh hangat yang disuguhkan oleh pelayan di rumah tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, yang ada hanyalah suara desahan nafas pelan dan seruputan teh hangat.

"Ehem. Jadi apa maksud kedatangan Anda ke sini, Namikaze-san?" Hiashi memulai percakapan dengan sedikit berbasa basi. Tentu saja sebenarnya dia sudah tahu maksud kedatangan pria berrambut kuning itu.

"Saya bermaksud untuk menagih janji Anda beberapa tahun lalu, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi menatap datar pada pada Naruto meski sebenarnya hati pria tua itu tersenyum. Namikaze Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah. Dia menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang bijak dan tegas. Garis rahang pria itu bahkan terlihat lebih kokoh jika dibanding dengan Neji. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar telah mempersiapkan dirinya, lahir dan batin.

"Janji yang mana? Tolong ingatkan saya karena saya sudah lupa."

Hiashi melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan sebelum membukanya dan menatap lurus iris opal pria tua itu.

"Saya ingin melamar putri sulung Anda , Hyuuga Hinata. Karena dia adalah wanita terhebat dalam hidup saya, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi menyeringai tipis sebelum memincingkan matanya.

"Jadi selain anakku, masih ada wanita hebat lain untukmu, Namikaze-san?"

"A-ah ano... Tidak, maksud saya hanya Hinata satu-satunya wanita dalam hidup saya, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi kembali menyeringai dalam hati. Jangan lupa bahwa raut mukanya harus tetap dipasang datar.

"Itu berarti kau tidak mengakui Ibu Anda, Namikaze-san? Atau bisa disebut Anda adalah anak yang dur-"

"TIDAK! Ibu saya dan Hinata wanita dalam hidup saya, Hiashi-sama."

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga jawabannya kali ini tidak mengundang pertanyaan aneh lain dari calon mertuanya *ahem.

"Lalu kalau kalian punya anak-itu kalau aku merestui- perempuan, apakah kau akan membuangnya?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ugh... Dalam hati dia berniat untuk merasengan mertuanya itu nanti.

"Tentu saja dia berbeda Hiashi-sama. Anak saya akan terus saya anggap sebagai gadis yang menjadi tanggungjawab saya sepenuhnya. Bukan wanita. Karena saya tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai wanita." Tegas Naruto dengan gaya kerennya. Banyak blink-blink di sekitar pemuda itu membuat Neji menutup matanya, silau.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai wanita? Bagaimana jika dia bertumbuh dewasa?"

"Karena bagi saya dia akan tetap menjadi seorang gadis. Saya tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada lelaki manapun."

Uh-oh... Anda salah langkah Namikaze-san.

"Kalau begitu, itu artinya kau setuju dengan pendapatku untuk tidak menyerahkan putriku pada lelaki manapun?"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya terkepal bersemangat.

"Saya sangat setuju, Hiashi-sa...ma...? Eh? EEEHHH?"

Hiashi menyeringai lebar melihat pria Namikaze itu tengah kebakaran jenggot.

"A-ano... Hiashi-sama, Anda kan sudah berjanji untuk menyerahkan Hinata padaku. Jadi-"

"Aku hanya mengatakan akan menunggumu saat kau sudah selesai dengan semua yang kau ucapkan dulu. Aku tidak berjanji akan merestui hubungan kalian."

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup lalu melirik Neji dengan tatapan tajam karena Hyuuga muda itu justru menggembungkan pipi untuk menahan tawanya.

Ketiganya kini terdiam. Hiashi dan Neji dengan segala muka datarnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dan Naruto dengan segala pikirannya mencari cara untuk menaklukkan Hyuuga tua itu.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, kau boleh pergi Namikaze-san."

Hiashi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu sebelum tubuh Naruto melakukan _dogeza_ tepat di hadapannya.

"Saya mohon, Hiashi-sama. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan restu Anda. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Hinata dan anak kami nanti."

"Berdiri, Namikaze-san."

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat hingga nyaris terpeleset. Untungnya tidak. Kini keduanya kembali duduk berhadapan. Neji sudah pergi dari tadi.

"Jadi kau tadi menyebut "anak"? Kau berencana hanya punya satu anak? Bukankah nantinya dia akan kesepian jika dia tidak punya kakak atau adik?"

Naruto menegak menatap pria tua itu. Kemudian mengingat pembicaraan Ibunya sebelum dia pulang ke Jepang.

" _Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ingin punya banyak cucu, Naru. Jadi setelah menikah nanti, rajin-rajinlah buat anak ya."_

Berbekal ingatan tersebut, dengan antusias Naruto menjawab.

"Tidak Hiashi-sama. Saya bahkan berencana membuat anak sebanyak-banyaknya. Err mungkin sebelas cukup... bla... bla..."

Pria itu terus menyerocos tanpa menyadari tatapan horor yang Hiashi layangkan padanya. Lalu tanpa ada kilat tanpa ada angin, badai pun menyerang.

"KAU PIKIR ANAKKU KUCING? DASAR NAMIKAZE MESUM!"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pria kuning itu digiring dengan paksa ke _dojo_ milik keluarga Hyuuga dan dipaksa untuk menghadapi calon kakak iparnya yang sudah siap siaga dengan segala atribut dan posisi.

Uh-oh... Seperti _de javu_.

.

.

.

Wanita berrambut indigo itu kini tengah mondar mandir di dapur. Masih dalam balutan pakaian kerjanya, kemeja putih tanpa lengan dibungkus dengan blazer abu-abu serta rok span sedikit di atas lutut yang membalut tubuhnya sempurna. Mengambil makanan dan minuman yang diletakkan di atas nampan, kemudian membawa ke kamar tamu di ruang tengah. Dia sebenarnya merasa risih, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ini perintah resmi dari sang Tou-sama yang tidak mungkin dia tolak.

 _Ceklek_

Perlahan dia dorong pintu kamar dengan sebelah kaki. Kemudian melangkah masuk dan meletakkan nampan di atas nakas. Matanya melirik pria berrambut kuning yang tengah tertidur pulas. Jangan lupakan suara dengkurannya yang sangat tidak elit.

Hinata tersenyum memandang pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dia temui. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Ah, tidak juga. Cukup banyak yang berubah terutama fisiknya. Pipi porselen itu merona merah saat sang pemilik tengah malu-malu.

"Naruto-kun..." perlahan wanita itu menggoyang tubuh si pria.

"Ngh... Lima menit lagi Kaa-chan."

Hinata terkikik geli melihat ada hal yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

"Naruto-kun... Kau harus makan dulu."

"Ugh... Hina-ta... Jangan terlalu pelan, ah... lebih cepat lagi."

Wajah Hinata memerah padam mendengar racauan Naruto yang disertai pelukan erat pada guling di sampingnya. Wanita itu membayangkan apa yang sedang Naruto mimpikan dalam tidurnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA... Naruto-kun mesum!"

Dan pukulan tangan sang wanita berhasil membangunkan Naruto dalam sekejap.

"Ah... Ittai... A-apa yang kau la- Hinata?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata Hinata tidak menghilang juga. Lalu dia mencubit pipinya sendiri dan terasa sakit.

Terakhir kali yang dia lakukan adalah melongok ke dalam selimut yang membalut separuh tubuhnya, ternyata celananya masih terkunci rapat.

Akhirnya Naruto cengengesan dengan tangan menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto membuat pria itu berjengit.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah ini Naruto-kun?"

"A-ah... etto... Apa Hiashi-sama tidak menceritakan padamu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tangannya terulur meraih piring di atas nampan. Lalu melirik sebentar ke arah tangan Naruto yang masih diperban.

Wanita itu mendesah malas kemudian menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Naruto.

"Makanlah..."

Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan penuh semangat. Matanya tak henti memandang sang wanita bolak balik dari atas ke bawah. Hinata saat remaja memang istimewa, tetapi Hinata dewasa adalah sempurna.

' _Ckckckck... you're so hot, Honey.'_

Pikiran mesumnya mulai bekerja sementara mulutnya mengunyah makanan.

"Tadi tou-sama memintaku menyerahkan ini."

Tangan mungil sang wanita menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil. Naruto menerimanya dengan raut muka penuh keheranan kemudian membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

 _Aku merestui kalian. Tapi ingat! Kau harus memegang janjimu untuk membuatnya bahagia. Jika sampai aku mendengar dia menangis karena ulahmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan meminjam katana Neji untuk menebasmu!_

 _._

 _PS : Itu juga kalau Hinata mau menerimamu_

 _._

Naruto _sweatdropped_ membaca bagian catatan kakinya. Kemudian melipat kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Apa yang Tou-sama katakan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum menatap wanita di hadapannya, tangannya yang dibalut perban meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menjalar karena luka lebam akibat pukulan Neji.

"Hiashi-sama mengatakan bahwa dia menyerahkanmu sepenuhnya padaku, Hime."

Hinata menatap tak mengerti pada pria kuning itu. Alisnya bertaut menandakan tanya.

"Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku, Namikaze Hinata."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya lebar, kakinya melangkah mundur dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Namun, Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan menarik wanita itu ke pelukannya. Dia benamkan wajahnya ke leher sang wanita.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi, Hinata. Tidak lagi!" ujar Naruto dengan suara paraunya.

" _Aku sudah lelah menghadapi Hyuuga tua dan Hyuuga siscomp itu."_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tadinya mau dibikin sampe** _ **scene**_ **nikahnya. Tapi yasudahlah ya hehehehe...**

 **Mind to RnR? Arigato.**


End file.
